Only Draco's Mudblood
by elvishwolf7
Summary: New year, new students from overseas. One starts picking on Hermione and Draco becomes protective. Rivaly starts...
1. News and Newcomers

**Chapter 1Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione never expected a normal year at Hogwarts. It just wasn't really possible. They were after all, magic users, and with Ron and Harry, nothing was ever exactly normal. She had though, been looking forward to the start of the new term. Seeing her friends again after a long Summer Vacation was an exciting, but even as she was expecting things to be different, she hadn't expected what actually occurred….

…..

The welcome feast was served and Ron was unable to pry his eyes away from the food. He licked his lips and waited for Dumbledore's speech to end so he could eat, but this year, it seemed that the speech was exceedingly long… Perhaps he should listen in to see why...

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts…"

Ron's eyes widened and he turned towards Harry. "Did the speech just start?"

"Shh..." Hermione hissed at them. "Listen."

"… This year will be a bit different than a normal year…"

"Hogwarts has normal years?" Ron asked Harry. They chuckled quietly. Hermione sent them a glare but didn't say anything.

"... I have been approached by the Ministry of Magic to be a host school for a group of foreign exchange magic students that are unable to return home from summer school at the ministry..."

Hermione glanced at Harry and he frowned. "I didn't know there were summer schools at the ministry," Harry mentioned.

"Neither did I," she agreed.

"Wait," Ron glanced over at them. "What doesn't Hermione know?"

They rolled their eyes and Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledore as Harry filled Ron in.

"… They will be placed into the houses by the hat as first years are done, but they will join their years in classes and dormitories…"

A snicker came from the nearby table caught the trio attention. A silver haired, grey haired boy smirked. "Won't that be fun… newbies."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"What's wrong, Potter? Afraid you won't be the biggest dog on the playground anymore?" The Slytherins snickered around him.

Malfoy's smiled widened and he leaned closer. "Guess what though, Potter?" His face suddenly went completely cold. "You never were."

Harry would have said something back, but Hermione pulled on his sleeve. "He's not worth it." So he turned away.

"That's right, listen to mudblood."

Ron fumed. "Why you little…"

"…So please welcome our new students!"

The door to the Great Hall burst open and people started to applaud. Ron was distracted and never quite finished his sentence. Malfoy snickered at that, before he too watched the new comers.

There were ten in all. The oldest ones strode in first and the youngest last. Malfoy sized them up with his hard grey eyes. There were four younglings. They would be of no interest, the oldest two: probably last year.

That left four. One of them was sure to be a problem… perhaps even two.

There was a young girl among them, the only girl of the four that were really around their age. She was beautiful. She had dark green eyes with beautiful wavy hair which she kept up in a wave like bun. She let one strand fall down and curls around her neck like a snake would a tree.

All the boys' eyes in the room seemed glued to her. _Yes, she could be a problem,_ Malfoy mused. However, she wasn't the one he was too concerned about. It was the boy walking beside her that irked him.

This boy had dark brown eyes and hair. He looked very different from most boys and walked with arrogance. His skin was somewhat dark, making him appear Middle Eastern, but the truth was race didn't matter.

Now, he was going to cause a problem for sure. As far as Draco Malfoy was concerned there was only one person in this school who was allowed to walk that. Him.

As the students passed by them, Hermione could only stare. She was beautiful; absolutely beautiful. There was no way she would be able to get Ron and Harry not to drool all over her; Hermione could tell without even looking at them. There went any chance of being able to get a boy-friend this year. Hermione sighed and let that hope go out the window.

The boy beside her glanced at Hermione and then looked away. Hermione blinked. Or not.

As the took their formed a line, the sequence immediately changed. The youngest children went to the hat first. The first little boy was rather short and needed some help up onto the stool, but once he got there he sat up very proudly.

Dumbledore smiled at the young boy and shook his head. "Would you state you name for all to hear?"

"Jacque Minol; second year." His voice rang out loud and clear, but it had a very thick accent.

"And where are you from, Mr. Minol?"

"Paris, France."

Students around the room looked at each other in surprise. Many of them had never been outside of the country, save for those who were a part of well off families like Malfoy. The idea of having someone from such a famous capital was rather exciting.

Draco however, didn't share the enthusiasm. He was checking to see what this kid was made of. "Crabbe, Goyle."

His bodyguards turned to him. "Willing to make a guess on which one this runt is going into?"

They looked at him blankly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindor," a slytherin hissed from down the row. "He's bold… and probably queer."

"Possible mudblood," Another agreed.

"Ravenclaw," one hissed. "He looks like a pretty boy."

They all snickered at that.

Hermione could hear them from across the aisle and couldn't repress a scowl. _Stupid Slytherins,_ she thought angrily. _They're so stereotypical._

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked their friend. "Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

Hermione knew Ron hadn't heard the conversation between Malfoy and his buddies but she rolled her eyes anyway. "No, Ron. He'll probably be Gryffindor."

Ron shrugged.

"How do you know, Granger?" Draco glanced over at them and glared at Hermione.

"He's bold and he looks rather intelligent," Hermione snapped at him. "Which means he can't belong to Slytherin."

Several of the Gryffindors around them smiled at that.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

The hat was raised and then lowered onto Jacque's small head. Then the familiar voice rang out through the hall, as all were silent.

"—hmm…. I see… yes… how interesting…. Much potential you have…"

"Slytherin," Draco stated and he leaned back like it was a done deal. His brutes around him nodded, never disagreeing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced the front. _Gryffindor, please. Just to prove him wrong…._


	2. Sortings and Rivals

**Chapter 2 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione bit her lip and waited for the announcement.

"—Hmm… yes, interesting… hmm…. Yes. Two options in which you would do well…. Hmm…." The hat mused.

_Come on, Gryffindor, please…_ Hermione wanted to go up to the hat and tell him this was very easy to decide, but she didn't.

Jacque looked up at the hat. His head dipped upwards slightly. "What _are_ you doing?" he as suspiciously.

The hall filled with laughter; even Dumbledore had to stifle a laugh. "It's alright, Mr. Minol. The hat is simply trying to see what house you belong in."

Jacque relaxed and closed his eyes.

"—Calm now, are you? Interesting, yet you are incredibly bold… hmm…. Gryffindor would suit you well…. But yet you're blood says otherwise… Cunning, aren't you, young one? Very well…. SLYTHERIN—"

It was all Hermione could do not to scream. She bit her lip until it started bleeding. The Slytherin house cheered and she could feel Malfoy's smirk into her back. She turned and glared at him.

Goyle and Crabbe nodded and gave high-fives to some other Slytherins. Malfoy nodded as they told him he was right. His eyes never left Hermione and the smirk never left his face.

Her eyes narrowed and felt her wand poking her side. He fingers itched to touch it.

"Hermione…" Harry cautioned.

"Something wrong, Granger?" he sneered.

She backed down, but not happily. Slowly, she turned her attention back to the stage and sent a thankful glance at Harry for helping her keep her anger in check. Hermione definitely didn't want to be expelled because of some Slytherin snake.

Jacque went and sat with the second year students at the green and silver table; the next young child went up to the hat.

The next three foreign exchange students went through the sorting process quite quickly. One went to Ravenclaw and the other two to Gryffindor. Hermione couldn't help but smile and cheer each time someone joined her house. She could feel Malfoy's glare and it made her bold. _In your face, Malfoy._

The two oldest students came next. They were twins as it turned out and both were sent to Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione shot each other smiles. It was amazing that Gryffindor was receiving most of the foreign students.

The fact she had lost Jacque to Malfoy wasn't lost on Hermione, but she tried to ignore it. For the life of her, she didn't understand why the Hat had put Jacque in Slytherin. He seemed such a kind and studious little boy. She was sure they would have gotten along. What would Snape turn him into? She shuddered.

Harry noticed and poked her. "What's wrong?" he mouthed.

Ron looked over at her, beaming. "Gryffindor is kicking Slytherin's butt!"

Hermione glanced over at Jacque's figure. There was something about that kid that just touched her. She didn't know what, but it did. Harry put a comforting hand on her arm. "It's okay."

Ron looked at him as if he was mad, but his look changed when Harry elbowed him in the side. "Oh, uh… yeah. I mean, it's not like he's dead. You can always talk to him."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Finally the four students their age stepped up to the stool. The girl sat down slowly. Her greens eyes were fierce and she looked around the room, studying each table as the hat was lowered to her head.

Ron nudged Hermione and leaned over to whisper: "Ravenclaw."

Hermione stared at him. "Why?"

"Cause she's beautiful!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

She sighed. They were helpless so she turned her gaze back up to the girl and waited to hear her name.

"Milena Yessir; from Volgograd, Russia."

Hermione noted her accent. It was very thick and it wasn't exactly horrible either. Certainly wouldn't be a turn away for the guys around Hogwarts; if anything, it would be the opposite.

When the hat was set on Milena, it said absolutely nothing. Instead it simply closed it's eyes and wrinkled its' self up in thought. Milena didn't try to move and didn't close her eyes. She just waited patiently.

"—Tough call this one is.—" The hat spoke suddenly. "—part of you would prosper in Slytherin… part of you, in Gryffindor, but… no. No, that is not where you shall go. Ravenclaw it is for you—"

The Ravenclaw house went wild and Milena stepped off the stool towards them. She didn't smile. But shook a couple of her new room mates hands before sitting down to join them.

The next two boys were rather normal looking. They seemed to be from China and one actually had to have his friend translate for him. Sung and Muno were their names. The hat quickly sent both of them to Hufflepuff, which surprised most of the students since none had been sent there yet. However, Harry did point out the boys seemed to have a very approachable demeanor about them. Ron agreed. He said he wouldn't have much a problem with being teamed up with either of them, save for the fact he didn't speak Chinese.

When the young Middle Eastern boy stepped up, the room once again grew quiet.

"I am Hashim Azize; from Jiddah, Saudi Arabia."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Draco Malfoy knew that boy would be a serious problem. The way he spoke demanded respect and authority, but there was absolutely no charisma to him. Before the hat even touched Hashim's head, Malfoy knew the answer. He didn't even flinch when he was called into Slytherin. People around him clapped, but he didn't. He had a new rival and Draco Malfoy was not happy about it.


	3. A week Goes by And a hero emerges

**Chapter 3 Only Draco's Mudblood**

The first week after the arrival of the new exchange students flew by. It was the first week of classes too, which made it all the faster. Hermione was once again taking more classes then Ron thought humanly possible. She took more then anyone in their grade, perhaps the entire school.

Hermione found that Hogwarts wasn't as different this year then she had thought it would be. It was actually quite normal. She kept herself busy and for the most part, never ran into most of the exchange students.

Melina Yessir was in a couple of Hermione's classes, but the girl didn't volunteer much. In fact, she barely spoke at all. It wasn't until later in the week that Hermione heard her echo a second sentence. Then all of Ravenclaw jumped, exclaiming that she could actually talk.

Hermione didn't find it awkward to be around her though. They often ran into each other in the school library. Sometimes it would be just the two of them, sitting at a table. It was rather comforting for Hermione not to have to worry about speaking to the girl. Everyone who did said she never spoke back. It made Hermione wonder exactly how fluent she was in English.

Most of the exchange kids in Gryffindor had quickly found their clicks. The two older boys got along great with their fellow year-mates. The younger kids, you couldn't tell they weren't from England, and the two boys their age just blended in. It was the two in slytherin that Hermione heard about.

Hashim, Hermione never saw, but she heard rumors. They said he had created a huge uproar in Slytherin when he deliberately challenged the infamous Draco Malfoy. It was something about how Hashim had made a severe mistake and ordered Draco to do something, not realizing _who_ he was talking to. Draco did not take it well, and had promptly retaliated; warning Hashim there was only one Prince of Slytherin. Apparently the fight had escalated from there…

Jacque on the other hand, hadn't really caused a disturbance. In fact, he didn't really seem to belong in Slytherin. He didn't seem to mind a good argument around him just as long he wasn't expected to join in, and the young boy was an excellent student. He apparently had been moved up two years because he was so advanced. When Professor Dumbledore asked where he attended school, Jacque told him about some private tutor he had.

So all in all, everything seemed to be going alright for Hermione and her friends. It wasn't until a week after school that things started to change and not for the better….

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry discussing their project in Potions class when Jacque came up to her very unexpectedly.

"Miss… Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

Harry glanced at Ron who just shrugged and looked back at the textbook.

"Can you help me?" Jacque asked her. He held out a book. "Please?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment, in shock that this little genius was asking her for help, but then she took it and Jacque sat down beside her. She skimmed over the spells and frowned.

"Jacque, what on earth do you need this for?"

Jacque's deep brown eyes lowered to his knees. "Make me taller, so kids won't pick on me. Then I'll look like I can go up higher." His eyes suddenly reached hers. "I know all this stuff. Four year is boring. I'm ready for fifth… or possibly sixth!"

Ron eyed him. "How… how in the world are you so smart?"

Jacque shook his head. "It's not that I'm a genius. My family prides themselves on being Great Wizards in Paris. I study all year long. I've never heard of this 'summer vacation' you all talk about. I just want to learn something new, since… I'll be stuck here awhile."

"Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore about it?" Harry asked. "Or Snape…"

"Professor Snape told me not to get ahead of myself," Jacque complained. "He said 'don't consider yourself beyond the teachings of your own age'."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Ah, don't feel bad," Ron insisted. "Snape hates Hermione too. Just cause she's smarter then him. I think it makes him feel like an idiot."

"Ron!"

"What?" he stared back at Hermione. "What? It's true!"

"Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin," she reminded him. "You shouldn't back talk him in front of Jacque."

Jacque shrugged. "It's okay. I don't like him already."

Hermione sighed.

"There's got someone you can look up to," Harry insisted. "I mean, you got to have someone around here you can trust. Even if it's not your house master…"

"Like a hero?" Jacque interrupted.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Like Professor Dumbledore, or…"

"Not him," Jacque squirmed. "His beard gives me the wiggies."

Ron started laughing.

"And Professor McGonagall looks like she's going to petrify someone," Jacque whispered.

Harry and Hermione joined Ron in laughing.

"But I wouldn't change houses," Jacque insisted, not at all perturbed by their laughter. "Not in the world."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really why? Another teacher might allow you to advance more."

Jacque looked up at her wide eyed. "But I'd miss all the action!"

"What action?" Harry asked.

"Someone telling off Hashim!" The little boy was ecstatic. "He's the worse wizard in the world! He's mean, bossy, and cruel! He shoves you down just because he can and no body ever stood up to him." A huge smile rose on his face. "Until now."

Jacque turned and pointed across the courtyard. "See him?"

Hermione looked over and gasped. Silver-blond hair and grey eyes…

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ron nearly screamed. "You're hero is Draco Malfoy!"


	4. Hero at Question

**Chapter 4 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione shook her head. No, he couldn't be serious. She'd just try to pretend he never said it… and she might have been able to if it wasn't for the look on Ron's face.

"Heroes are good to have…" Harry started slowly, carefully.

"But…"Ron stammered. His face was distorted as if he was in agony. "But Draco Malfoy?!"

Jacque crossed his arms defensively and his face went into a scowl.

"Everyone's allowed their own heroes," Hermione quickly interjected, giving her friend a look to be careful. Ron missed it though.

"But it's Malfoy!"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried. Ron looked at them strangely and Hermione started a lecture.

Jacque turned away and tuned them out. Hermione and Harry were coming to his defense, at least, but Ron seemed to have something against his hero, and Jacque didn't want to hear about it. He'd stood up to Hashim. That was enough for him.

The silver-blonde boy across the courtyard was backed up with two body guards. His grey eyes were hard and defiant. Although Jacque considered him terrific to have around, he wasn't quite sure he had what it took to walk up to the boy and introduce himself. That would take a ton of courage… and insanity.

Being in large groups never bothered Jacque. Sure, he could say whatever he wanted in a large group; it didn't take much courage, but one-on-one… That took guts. You couldn't pretend they weren't listening to you that way and you couldn't just look at them as a bunch of people you didn't know. Their gaze burned into you. That was terrifying.

Malfoy's eyes swept the courtyard and Jacque found himself in his gaze. For a split moment, their eyes met and Malfoy's narrowed. Jacque's eyes immediately widened and he looked away for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, and looked back. The eyes were still staring at him, but they weren't menacing. A smirk appeared on his face and Jacque started to smile back.

"Something interesting, Jacque?" someone called from behind him.

Jacque spun around and noticed Hashim standing there. His little eyes widened and he froze. "No."

Hashim's eyes narrowed. "No? No, what?"

"No, sir."

Hermione stopped talking and looked over. Her eyes narrowed at Hashim. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Careful Hermione," Harry whispered.

Hashim ignored them. "So what were you staring at?"

"Uh… nothing?" Jacque answered. His voice had shook. It wasn't supposed to shake, but it had. Jacque wanted to kick himself for sounding like a coward, but he didn't. He didn't even move. He just stared back at Hashim and waited.

The other boy glared at him angrily. "Don't lie to me, French brat. I know exactly _what_ you were looking at." He emphasized _what_ to let Jacque know that he considered Malfoy to be a thing, but Jacque didn't answer.

Hashim advanced towards him. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me, we can I help you?"

He turned on her almost immediately. "Stay out of this. No body asked you for your opinion."

"No one asked you for yours," she pointed out. Hermione tensed every muscle to keep her voice calm. "Jacque and I were going over potions, so if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to it."

Hashim stood over her threateningly. "We have more important business to discuss. Something a low level like you could never understand."

The trio stood up. Ron could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he noticed both Hashim and Hermione had their fingers inches from their wands. Harry and he had the boy surrounded, just in case. Ron hoped it wouldn't be a fight.

"Back down," he heard himself saying. "We don't want to hurt you."

Hashim looked back at him and sneered. It was a dark cruel laugh. "You couldn't even if you tried, popper."

Hermione gasped and shoved him back. "How dare you?! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Hashim Azize," the boy declared, like it was some sort of curse. "I am of Saudi Arabian royalty." He took a step forward towards her. "And you _will_ treat me as such."

There was a loud snicker from behind them. "Royalty huh? Where's your tiara?"

The four turned to see Malfoy standing there. His grey eyes were mocking and proud. His goons behind him were smirking as well and a crowd was quickly growing around them. People were snickering, but Hashim shut them up with a glare.

Slowly, Jacque stood up and inched closer to Hermione. "See? Action."

Hashim turned away from them and started towards the Slytherin. "This business doesn't concern you. So I'd suggest you back off before I make you. It's my business."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed before he spread his arms out like a king. "Princess, you're in Slytherin now. Your business is my business."

Hashim reached into his cloak and Hermione felt the people around them stiffen. She grabbed Jacque's arm and pulled him back. Draco's and Hashim's eyes were locked and both took a step forward, sizing each other up and down, like they were about to begin some sort of duel.

Ron backed up slightly and elbowed Harry. Harry looked around for a teacher, but couldn't see one. Ron couldn't either and it was getting him nervous. Hermione looked like she wanted to go in and slap both of them.

"So what's so important, Princess?" Malfoy sneered at the other boy. "You just had to pick on the three stooges over here?"

Hermione's head shot up at that. "Hey!"

Malfoy raised his hand to her and for some odd reason she decided to stay quiet. He was after all fighting someone she hated more at the moment. "So?"

Hashim sneered back at him. "Oh, please. I wouldn't stoop myself to level of having a conversation with your school's precious little mascots."

Ron and Harry frowned.

"So who?" Draco turned to look at Hermione and noticed Jacque. His eyebrows went up and he rolled his eyes before looking back at Hashim. "A kid? You decided to pick on the runt?"

Jacque nearly ran at him. "I'm not a runt…"

Malfoy held up his hand again. "Just a minute, I'm talking to Queen Hashim."

The boy's eyes went dark and he tensed his arms up. "You sure you want to do this, snake boy? I'm a really bad enemy to have."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I think I'll take my chances." He built up the crowd with a glance and a smirk. "After all," he turned back to Hashim. "I think I can take on someone who picks on kids half his size."

"Unlike some scum," Hashim shot back. "I don't find it below me to talk to that child. Others are too often…" He paused for emphasis. "Inferior."

Malfoy nodded as if he understood. "So you had a pleasant, superior conversation? In French I presume."

Hashim stared at him. "Excuse you?"

"You spoke in French because you're superior, right?"

"I am superior to you," Hashim snapped. "And I don't have to speak in another language to prove it."

Snickering Malfoy glanced at Jacque. "Il ne sait pas grand-chose, celui-là." (French for: He doesn't know much that fellow.)

Hashim's eyes narrowed angrily and he grabbed his wand, pulled it out, and pointed it at Malfoy. His voice grew dark and evil as he began to chant.


	5. Jacque's tale

**Chapter 5 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque hadn't meant to do it. He'd just reacted; it was automatic, not his fault really. Everything happened so fast. One minute his hero was talking directly to _him _in his own language (which should really have been accompanied by fireworks if Jacque had it his way) and the next, Hashim was pointing his wand at Malfoy, chanting a curse! So it wasn't Jacque's fault really. He was only trying to protect his hero after all…

But pulling out his wand and having Hashim's clothes burst into flames probably wasn't the best way to do it. What didn't help was Professor McGonagall decided to make an appearance at that precise moment. Luckily, she hadn't seen who cursed Hashim and whoever would have expected an innocent little fourth year exchange student?

In fact, the first person she had suspected was Draco Malfoy, but he calmly declared that he "would never dream of lighting a princess on fire". Apparently, he explained. It was against his "ethics". Of course, then Hermione was questioned since she was considered to be the smartest person there. She said she hadn't and she didn't know who did.

Jacque wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. She could have seen or heard him do it because she was standing so close by, but then again, maybe she didn't. Jacque almost wished she had. Then he would know that he could trust her with anything and maybe she'd be able to ease his guilty conscience.

Malfoy didn't seem to upset with the whole matter. He actually had found rather funny when Hashim had started to smoke. He quickly told his thugs that the 'princess' had probably misused his spell and it had gone wrong. Jacque didn't want to debate the point, so he quietly slipped away from the crowd, and went off by himself.

He sat down at the edge of the courtyard and took a deep breath, trying to think about what had just happened: He'd been staring at Malfoy and Hashim had gotten mad. Hermione had come to his defense and Draco to hers… or his… or maybe he just wanted a fight… Jacque really wasn't sure which. Then Malfoy and Hashim had gotten into a battle of wits and Hashim had started a curse.

Then… Jacque had cursed him and he'd gone up in flames. Hashim would be alright. The professor had put the flames out immediately, leaving the only damage to his pride and slightly singed clothes, but Jacque was ashamed. He could picture the look on his mother's face if she knew.

That wasn't the only thing that upset him. The scream Hashim had made when his clothes were on fire… now that sound wouldn't be going away in awhile. Jacque felt the tears threaten to fall. Who could he tell?

_Hermione? _ Jacque screwed up his face in concentration. _Maybe. Draco? ... Possibly… Melina?_ Jacque jumped up. He could tell Melina. She wouldn't tell anyone even if they put her in binds and used a talking spell. She'd just tell them in Russian.

Jacque took off towards the Ravenclaw hallways. He had a good idea where to find her. She was usually in the library.

And she was. She sat there quietly reading and waiting… for who knows what. Jacque never asked her, but it did always seem like she was waiting for something. Melina looked up and nodded to Jacque as he entered. Her eyebrow went up, however, when he sat down next to her excitedly.

"What horrible crime have you committed?"

Jacque blinked and his mouth dropped. "How did you…?"

Melina held up a hand and turned back to her book.. "Don't ask. I won't tell."

He nodded. "Well, I uh… you see…" He stopped to think about how to say, but nothing came to mind. So he said it in a rush. "Hashim got mad at me, cause he thought I was siding with Draco, his enemy. And I was, but I didn't admit so he threatened me and then Hermione Granger… She's from Gryffindor…. Stood up to him and then Draco stood up to him. Then they got in a fight and Hashim was about to curse Draco so I…"

"Cursed him," Melina finished without looking up from her book.

Taking a much needed breath, Jacque nodded. "I feel guilty about it too." He paused to think about that statement. "I didn't own up to the fact that I did it and I set him on fire."

She looked up in surprise. "How nice."

"But it wasn't! He screamed."

"Of course he screamed, you would too if your close went on fire." Melina stopped reading and put her book away. "Don't feel guilty, Jacque. He deserved it. Besides, if you had wanted to hurt him, you'd have done it before now. You thought he would hurt Malfoy, so you defended a friend."

"But… I…"

Melina bent down and put a finger to his lips. "If you still feel so darn guilty, go and admit that you did it."

Jacque's eyes widened. "No way. Hashim would kill me!"

"So tell the professor not to tell anyone." Melina stood up and started to leave as if the entire ordeal was settled, but Jacque wasn't so sure. He sat there for awhile, considering his options.

When Jacque left the library, he was deep in thought and ran straight into Hashim Azize, who didn't take very kindly to being run into.

"Watch where you are going, brat!" He shoved Jacque against the wall and bent his hard face towards him. "You've caused me enough trouble for the day, don't you agree?"

Jacque gasped and nodded. He didn't dare speak.

Hashim released him and stepped back. "You're hiding something, I can tell."

The little Slytherin frantically shook his head no, but his eyes were as wide as saucers, giving away the truth.

"I order you, speak!" He took a step forward threateningly. "You do not wish to disobey me."

A voice down the hall caught Hashim's attention briefly. It was only a moment, and perhaps the only one he'd get, so Jacque took off down the other side of the hall as fast as he could. Hashim was right behind him.

"Why you little French—"

Jacque rounded a corner and ran into another Slytherin. He looked down at his feet to mumble an apology when he noticed there were two other sets flanking his. Slowly, Jacque looked up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going! You know, you do have eyes for reason…" Draco began but Hashim turned the corner, stealing his attention away from Jacque, who quickly hid by his side. His eyes were as round as saucers.

Hashim stiffened as he faced Malfoy. "Hand him over."

Malfoy sneered at him. He glanced down at Jacque and then faced Hashim. "What for? I have no reason to, and besides," Malfoy continued glancing at his bodyguards for the needed audience he so enjoyed. "I wouldn't want you to stoop to such a level or torturing midgets, princess."

Jacque relaxed slightly, taking a deep breath; right before Dumbledore walked in.


	6. To Jacque's Rescue

**Chapter 6 Only Draco's Mudblood**

When Hashim was announced okay, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone to seek out Dumbledore. But he wasn't in his office, so they wondered around looking for him. Ron would not stop talking about the fire incident. It was absolutely mind boggling to him.

"Who could have done that?" He wanted to know. "I mean, it's good someone stopped him from cursing Malfoy…." Ron stopped mid sentence. "Wait, I can't believe I just said that..."

Hermione threw him a glare. "Ronald, really. Anyone could have done it. We all were sixth years after all. That is, save for Jacque."

Ron nodded, thoughtful. Then his eyes grew wide. "You don't think he could have done it, do you?"

She thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. I suppose he could have."

Harry remained quiet, pondering what had happened. Unlike Hermione and Ron, he had seen who had done it, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why, but he'd kept silent. Jacque was new to the school and he really didn't need to start off that way. Besides, Hashim would have hurt him had he known. Though, Harry was fairly confident that if they faced off with magic, Jacque wouldn't be in as much danger as one would think.

It didn't take Ron and Hermione very long to realize Harry was remaining quite silent through the whole conversation. Ron looked at him oddly. "What is it that's got you all buggered?"

He looked up in surprise. "What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, that's all."

Hermione shook her head and continued down the hall. "About what happened this morning?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, not looking her or Ron in the eyes as they kept walking. "About this morning, about Jacque."

"I've thought about him too," Hermione began, "and I think I'll mention to Dumbledore about his wish to advance. I mean, I don't particularly know anyone who has, but Jacque seems to be ahead in his schooling. And everyone should have the opportunity to learn."

Harry nodded absently and Ron just watched him.

"You know who did it don't you?" Ron accused.

"What?" Harry looked up. "I never said that…"

"Ah, come on!" Ron cried. "It's all over your face. Tell us."

Hermione looked back at them strangely. Then she stopped and looked at Harry and folded her arms waiting for an answer. "Did you?"

"I…" Harry couldn't lie to them. "Yes, I did, but you're not going to like it."

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked the group of Slytherins.

Jacque's eyes widened slightly as he looked at him. He didn't dare move. Hashim and Draco, however didn't seem to be having the same problem.

"I am not actually sure," Malfoy commented wirily. "Is there princess?"

Hashim glared evilly at him. "There is when you call me 'princess'." He turned toward Dumbledore arrogantly. "I was only doing my civic duty, professor. This boy here…" He waved in Malfoy's direction. "…was tormenting young Jacque. I was simply trying to get him to leave the boy alone."

Malfoy's gray eyes turned into a storm. "You lying. little filth!"

Hashim reeled on him angrily. "How dare you talk to me in such terms?!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Both of you please. Mr. Malfoy there is no need for name calling." They both glanced at him and then went back to their staring contest, as if one was going to back down.

He took a look at Jacque noticed how scared the young boy was. He trembled slightly and clutched the back of Malfoy's tunic, staring at Hashim wild eyed. What had actually transpired was fairly obvious.

"Mr. Azize, it would appear that our young Mr. Minol is not afraid of Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began calmly. "I appreciate your good intentions however…"

Malfoy's eyebrows went up at that. And he glanced at Dumbledore in disgust.

"I thank you, but I dismiss you from this hallway."

A smirk grew on Malfoy's face and he turned back to Hashim. 'Bye, princess,' he mouthed.

Hashim clenched his fingers into a fist to keep himself from acting on his impulses. "Very well, professor," he told Dumbledore. But as he turned he mouthed back at Malfoy. 'This is far from over.'

Malfoy smirked in return. 'I should hope not.'

Once Hashim was gone, Dumbledore turned back to the remaining four. "Mr. Minol, you are free to come out from behind Mr. Malfoy now."

Jacque swallowed hard and stepped out of the little triangle that had been so safe for the last couple of minutes. He looked down at his shoes and mumbled something that might have been an apology or an excuse.

"You must speak up, Mr. Minol."

Just then the doors behind Dumbledore were pushed open and Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the hallway. They were surprised to see Malfoy, his goons, and Jacque there, but Hermione didn't pause.

She went right up to Dumbledore. "I need to talk to you, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. Then he nodded towards Jacque. "It would appear our young friend has made an enemy of his once travel companion, Mr. Azize."

Hermione suppressed the desire to roll her eyes. Malfoy didn't. He did so freely.

"The whole school has a problem with the Arabian princess," Malfoy scoffed. Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly behind him.

"Perhaps that is so," Dumbledore replied calmly. "But not everyone in this school has put him on fire, have they Mr. Minol?"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"That was you?!" Malfoy cried. His eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows shot up. He stepped forward and gave Jacque a slap on the back. "Way to go, runt."

At that point, Jacque over came his worry enough to protest. "I'm not a runt."

"Yeah, and Has—something isn't a princess, but what do I care?"

Dumbledore ignored Malfoy's indignant declaration and looked closely at Jacque. "Does Mr. Azize know you were the only who cursed him?"

Jacque shook his head no. "That's why I ran. I didn't want him to find out."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "In that case, we shall have to make sure you are kept separate from him."

Jacque looked up in surprise. "You're not going to punish me?"

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked. "I didn't see anything. Do we have any witnesses?"

Harry swallowed and stepped forward. "I saw it, professor, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything."

Malfoy grumbled. "So don't."

Harry and Ron shot him a glare. Hermione was busy thinking and didn't bother.

"Professor," she began. "I might have an idea of how to keep Jacque safe from Hashim, but I'll need your help."


	7. A Plan in the Making

**Chapter 7 Only Draco's Mudblood**

As Hermione started to explain her plan, Malfoy allowed himself to actually study her for a moment. He looked her up and down with his cloudy grey eyes. To his surprise she was rather nice looking… for a mudblood.

Ron noticed Malfoy's attention on Hermione and he stiffened slightly. He clenched his fists and thought of a couple ways that he could curse him, but Ron eventually convinced himself it wasn't a good idea. Dumbledore wouldn't like it. And it would appear unprovoked.

Malfoy's face turned into a smirk as he heard part of Hermione's plan. Dumbledore looked up at him, and he nodded. "Sounds good," he shrugged. "Not bad mudblood."

Hermione glared at him. "If we are going to work together Malfoy, you have to stop calling me that."

His eyebrows went up. "Have to?" he mocked. "Yeah… right."

His goons smirked and nodded stupidly.

Harry leaned over to Hermione. "Are you sure they should be part of this?" He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "I mean, I know we need someone inside Slytherin and Malfoy's really the only one who can protect Jacque in there, but do they have to know about it?"

Hermione frowned.

"Too late now," Ron muttered.

Draco sneered at them. "I could say the same about you and Potter," he snapped. "But unlike you two walking wastelands, I know without a doubt that my guards are loyal to me alone."

Crabbe and Goyle were busy eating a piece cupcake they had found in one of their pockets and they looked up when they heard Malfoy. Sticking out their chest, they acting like they were honored.

Draco sent them a look telling them to remain humble because he was far more superior and they went back to their cupcake.

Dumbledore brought the attention back to what was at hand.

(**I'm not actually going to tell you the plan, you'll find out as it happens. ****)**

"We need to make sure everyone knows the extent of what they are supposed to do," he insisted. "You each should know you're role in this."

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Malfoy all nodded.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy in confusion. He gave them a disgusted look. "You're role is the same as always, geniuses."

They nodded. They were to follow Draco, back him up in any fight, laugh at all his jokes, mock everyone he mocked, honor everyone he did, and continue on their stupid way.

Dumbledore seemed please and he placed a hand on Jacque's shoulder. The little boy looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"You must be careful young one," Dumbledore told him. "Stick near your protector, and no harm will come to you."

Jacque swallowed and nodded.

"So why can't you just expel Hashim?"

Everyone turned and looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked. "It's a good question."

"Because you dummy, 'princess' is royalty," Malfoy smirked. He stood up straight and closed his eyes, pretending to be a leader of some sort. He spoke in a low voice. "It might upset the delicate alliance our country has with Saudi Arabia."

Harry and Ron both started snickering at that and even Dumbledore had to force himself not to smile. Jacque just laughed and Malfoy's goons acted like something was funny, though they didn't know what.

Hermione did smile slightly. "It's sadly true."

Draco stopped smirking and frowned at her. "You sure know how to ruin the moment."

She was about to answer when Dumbledore interrupted. "It's time almost time for lunch. Hurry down to the hall." He looked at Jacque. "I'll take care of the execution of Step 1."


	8. Step 1 Begins

**Chapter 8 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Step 1 of the plan was put into play immediately. Dumbledore did a such a good job that Hermione might have even believed that bumping Jacque up to sixth year was school policy, but she knew better. Many of the other Slytherins that were in allegiance with Hashim found it very upsetting and odd. Although, Hermione had to admit they weren't as dumb as she had thought them to be, they didn't seem very smart for choosing to side with the outsider from Saudi Arabia.

The next school day began without incident. Hermione had classes with the Slytherins more then she had originally thought. To keep Jacque around the rest of his friends from over seas (which were in Gryffindor) Dumbledore and switched the houses around so that Gryffindor was now almost always partnered with Slytherin. Normally, this would have bother Hermione, but it didn't. After all it had been her idea.

Professor Snape seemed to be the only instructor who was actually upset about the issue. He made Jacque sit in the corner on the first day simply for 'walking in like a muggle'.

Draco and his goons had started to snicker at that but with one hurt look from Jacque, Malfoy smacked his bodyguards and told them to behave. "After all," he had told them. "The runt's one of us now."

Jacque hadn't exactly grown to like the nickname, but he had come to terms with the fact that there would be no changing of Malfoy's mind. He was Malfoy after all and if Hashim couldn't change him, then there was no way he could.

The second day of class went by a little easier for them. Jacque wasn't allowed to sit by Malfoy and he constantly felt the glare from Hashim over his shoulder. So when, Snape assigned him to sit next to Hermione, he could of hugged the guy…. Almost.

Jacque sat down next to Hermione and smiled. She smiled back and they went to open their books. Jacque gasped suddenly.

Hermione glanced over and noticed an origami spider crawl out from a page in Jacque's text book. She slapped at it and it laid down, unmoving.

For a moment, Jacque just stared at it before he picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a very vivid drawling of Jacque with a Slytherin snake around his neck. The snake pulled and Jacque's figure was decapitated.

Anger flared through Hermione veins and he looked over her shoulder. Malfoy wasn't paying attention to them or the lesson. In fact, the only thing he seemed interested in was what he was reading. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it wasn't the text book. She looked over at Hashim and noticed his gaze was staring back at them. He sneered at her and winked. Hermione's blood ran cold.

There was nothing she wanted more in that moment then to run over there to curse him, or strangle him… or something. But she didn't. She was a Gryffindor. She understood patience….

She'd wait until **AFTER** class.

And she did. Right after class was dismissed she told Jacque to find someone to walk with and took off. Jacque was surprised, but he shrugged and went after the Slytherins.

"Hashim!"

Hashim stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Hermione. "Who are you to talk to me?" he snapped.

Hermione ignored the question and walked right up to him. "Stay away from Jacque," she hissed angrily. Her eyes glared at him.

He pushed her away. "Excuse yourself, muggle!" Hashim put on a look of disgust. "Don't touch me, you piece of filth!"

She stared at him. "And I guess that makes you slime?"

"Sir!" Hashim snapped. "You shall refer to me as sir. How dare you insult me? Do you think yourself _equal_ with me?!"

Hermione swallowed to keep from screaming. "I will never call you such a thing."

"Then keep your mudblood face away!"

She blinked and let her mouth drop open. "What did you just call me?"

"I do not repeat myself for such a low commoner."

It was all Hermione could do not to reach out and slap him. Part of her wanted to scream, another wanted to cry. So she did neither. Hermione glared at him and started to walk away.

"You're a waste of my time," she hissed behind her. "Stay away from me."

"Like I would want to be near you," Hashim sneered. "I might get dirty just from your presence."

Then the tears did come into her eyes, but Hermione wouldn't let the fall. She could hear Hashim still tormenting her with words, but she tuned him out. _How could anyone follow him? _she thought. _How? Even Malfoy was better then him._

Harry and Ron appeared down the hall. They were laughing about something but they stopped the moment they saw her.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"What happened?" Harry put a hand on her arm. "Tell us."

Hermione just shook her head and kept walking. "No," she whispered. "I'll tell you later." She tried to smile at them. "What were you laughing at? I could use a joke?"

"A joke?" Ron beamed. "Oh I've got tons of jokes."

Harry moaned. "Here we go."

"So there's this one about a toad named Frog…"

"How dare you filth!" Hashim voice rang out through the hall.

Hermione spun around to see him stalking towards her.

"I was speaking to you! How dare you turn your back on me?!"

Ron and Harry stepped in front of her. "Back off," Harry warned.

"You!" Hashim glared at him. "I wasn't addressing you. Get out of the way."

"Leave her alone," Ron growled.

"Or what?" Hashim asked. He came within inches of Ron's face. "You'll do what? Curse me with _health_? You know nothing about magic."

Hermione found her voice and stepped up. "But I do and I can stick up for myself."

Hashim didn't even look at her. His eyes were locked with Ron, who was trying very hard to keep contact. Hashim smirked at him. "Wimp."

"He's not a wimp!" Harry snapped.

"And there's nothing royal about being mean to people," Hermione offered her advice. "You can't just go around treating people…"

Hashim stopped her with a slap across the face. Before Hermione could react, Ron was trying to tackle him and Harry was pulling out his wand. Hashim had been expecting that however, and quickly sent both Harry and Ron flying down the hallway with his wand.

Hermione shoved Hashim away from her, but he put a wand to her throat. Hermione had hers against his throat before he could blink and they stood there, waiting for the other to move.


	9. Things go awy

**Chapter 9 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Wands to each other's throats, Hermione and Hashim faced off. Neither moved. The one who did first would be expelled, that Hermione knew for sure. Plus, there was some part of her that was still saying that this was not a part of her plan, but Hashim had attached her. He'd slapped her. She could still feel her skin burning from that.

Hashim also didn't move to curse her. But it wasn't fear of expulsion. His eyes showed hints of fear. Hermione was most possibly the smartest witch in school. She was an older and wiser Jacque, and as far as Hashim knew, she could have very well been the person to set him on fire. She was powerful enough.

Slowly they walked around in a circle, like two lions about to fight. Hermione stole a glance around the room for Harry and Ron, but she couldn't see them.

Hashim smirked. "That's right," he sneered. "They're gone."

Hermione's knuckles on her wand began to turn white as she tightened her grip. "What did you do to them?"

He smirked. "I sent them away."

"Where?!"

"As if I'd tell a commoner like you."

Hermione's eyes hardened even more. Her mind filled with curses she could use on this walking wasteland, but she still hesitated. "I'll give you one chance, Hashim."

Hashim's eyes narrowed, but his fear hadn't left them. "You'll refer to me as sir."

Just as Hermione's curse left her lips, the door behind them opened and Malfoy along with his goons and Jacque stepped in. Malfoy watched as robe tightened itself around Hashim and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Malfoy's eyebrows went up and he turned to wave at the door behind him. "There goes that _wonderful _plan."

Crabbe and Goyle actually looked at the door as if they expected to see the plan leaving. Malfoy ignored that.

Hermione sent him a glare but then started searching the room. Her eyes widened in worry. Draco walked towards Hashim and bent over to look at him.

"Comfortable, your low-ness?"

Hashim glared back at him, but he was gagged and could say nothing.

Draco smirked at him.

Jacque hid in the corner. He didn't want Hashim to see him, even when tied up. He swallowed and hoped that Dumbledore would show.

Hermione approached and ripped off Hashim's gag. "Where are they?"

Hashim spit at her. "Like I'd tell you," he sneered. "You're nothing. Just a pathedic excuse for a witch… A mudblood!"

The smirk suddenly left Draco's face. His usually grey eyes would have turned red if it had been possible. A look of such anger came to his face that even Hermione took a step back.

Draco grabbed Hashim by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. "Listen up, _princess_. I'm only going to say this once. Nobody, and I mean _NOBODY_ calls Granger mudblood but me! Got it?!"


	10. For Mione or for Pride?

**Chapter 10 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Malfoy's reaction to Hashim calling Hermione 'mudblood' stunned everyone in the room. No one was more stunned then Hermione herself. With Ron and Harry missing she had been feeling incredibly vulnerable, but it seemed that Draco's was up to the task.

She stopped herself at that thought. What was she thinking? Malfoy wasn't protecting her. He was simply looking for an excuse to yell at Hashim. _Yes, that's it. _

Hermione wasn't convinced.

The moment Draco let go of Hashim cloak, the boy was running for the exit and out of the room.

"Yeah, you'd better get your royal behind out of here!" Draco yelled after him. "Or I'll give you a _NEW_ definition of the term: mudblood."

Jacque's eyes widened and the threat and he swallowed. He truly had no idea what Malfoy meant by that, but he knew the tone of voice.

Hermione glanced around the room, silently wishing that Ron and Harry would just appear, but they didn't. She hadn't expected them to, but it would have been nice.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked Draco when he turned from the door that Hashim and left through. "I had everything perfectly under control."

Draco's grey eyes still held the thunderstorm that had taken over them. They warned Hermione to back off, but she wouldn't.

"I can take care of myself, Malfoy."

"You think I was protecting you?!" Malfoy sneered suddenly. His eyes darted to his goons to make sure they knew he wasn't protecting her. They smirked as if they knew what was going on, but that was hardly the case.

"No body calls you mudblood, but me. Got it, mudblood?"

Hermione let out a cry of frustration and stalked towards him. "For crying out loud, Mafloy. If we're going to work together, you have to stop calling me that!"

Jacque closed his eyes and covered his face. He didn't want to see this….

"I don't have to do anything!" Draco snapped, towering over her. "I'll call you whatever I want, whenever I want, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Hermione clenched her fists. "You want to bet?"

At that moment, Jacque jumped in. "Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt…"

"What?!" they both shouted at him.

Jacque swallowed under the two pairs of eyes that threatened to erupt when he looked at them. "I uh… I thought that maybe we should talk to professor Dumbledore about Harry and Ron…"

"And tell him what?" Malfoy snapped. "They went on a _honeymoon_?"

Hermione glared at him. "Jacque's right, Malfoy. We have to tell Dumbledore. People are going to notice they're gone. And it's not like they've packed their bags."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine." He turned away and started for the door. "Have fun with that."

Jacque's eyes widened.

"Aren't you coming!" Hermione cried.

"Wasn't here when they vanished," he pointed out. "Besides, Potter and Weasel are your territory. See you, mudblood."

"Why you no good—" Hermione began, but Draco was gone.He'd left the way he'd come, with his goons behind him.

Jacque watched him leave with sad eyes. Then he swallowed. He felt torn in half, part of him wanting to stay and comfort Hermione, the other part wanting to be by his hero's side. It took a moment of hesitation before he concluded that at the moment, if his hero wasn't being heroic. He had to be. 

"Fine be that way!" Hermione screamed after Draco. She looked at Jacque.

"Guess it's up to us," he whispered.

Hermione sighed. "It always is."


	11. Why Mortal Enemies?

**Chapter 11 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Dumbledore seemed a surprised at the news of what Hashim did to Harry and Ron. He ran his hand down his beard thoughtfully.

"Interesting, Miss Granger," he began. "And he said nothing you say?"

"Not a word, sir. There was no incantation or spell-words."

"Were you the only one in the room, besides Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley at the time?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded slowly. "I was sir. I… I feel as if I should have done something to save them."

Jacque closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to run over and give Hermione a hug, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. So, he took a hold of her hand instead, feeling very grown up for begin there to comfort her.

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up. "What could you have done, hmm?"

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing would come out. "I—I don't know sir."

The professor's eyes softened. "There is nothing you could have done, Miss Granger. Now—had Mr. Malfoy been there…"

Her head snapped up immediately. "What? Professor, what could Malfoy have done that I couldn't?"

The professor held up his hands. "Nothing to do with magic, my dear. You are certainly more efficient then he is. However, Mr. Malfoy seems to be Hashim's only weakness, and he wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to see what he was doing to them unless Mr. Azize knows how to prevent it."

"They're more like mortal enemies," Jacque piped up. "Sir," he added quickly.

"Do you know why that is?"

Jacque shook his head.

"They're too much alike?" Hermione offered.

"No—and yes," Dumbledore told her. "They are much alike, in their behavior at times, but that is not why they hate each other."

Hermione frowned.

"They both see the other as a threat."

Hermione's eyebrows went up. "What? You're kidding right?"

"Oh, no," Dumbledore insisted. His voice was calm and caring, almost as if he sympathized for them.

"How in the world does Hashim pose a threat to Malfoy? Or Malfoy to Hashim?"

"Hashim Azize is everything Mr. Malfoy pretends to be," Dumbledore explained. "He's royalty. He's regal. His position demands and usually receives the respect that Mr. Malfoy so desperately searches for. His authority could very easily go over Mr. Malfoy's. And that is terrifying to our young Slytherin Prince."

Jacque swallowed hard. He didn't like the idea of his hero feeling threatened by Hashim, but he couldn't truly say he was sorry about it. He liked that Malfoy stood up to Hashim and if he didn't feel threatened perhaps he wouldn't have.

Hermione wasn't so convinced. "But what about Hashim? How does Malfoy threaten him?"

"He underminds his authority. Mr. Azize is used to being obeyed by everyone, including our young Jacque here."

Jacque nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy doesn't follow these guidelines. He doesn't listen to what Mr. Azize has to say and because of this, he doesn't fit the servant category." Dumbledore stressed his point by leaning in. "Mr. Malfoy's in his own domain. Here, Mr. Azize does not have the ability to simply point at him and have arrested for his misconduct. Here, they are equals. At it is terrifying both of them."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. "I never really thought about that, Professor." She was quiet for awhile. "But how does this help Harry and Ron?"

"It doesn't," the professor responded. "I will personally set up a Wizard-Witch Tracking Team myself, but in the meantime, we must stick to your plan."

"Ah yes, the plan," Jacque echoed trying to sound mysterious. It didn't work, but it was cute.

"Step 2 then?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger," Dumbledore agreed. "Indeed it is."


	12. His promise

(I would like to thank all of my readers, fans, and reviewers. If it weren't for you encouraging remarks and replies, I would not be continuing to write. Thank you so much.)

**Chapter 12 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione really ought to have known that her plan wouldn't be followed correctly. After all, they never exactly worked out just the way she wanted them to and with Draco Malfoy involved, it was as if she was asking for the world to stop, and begin rotating in the opposite direction.

What was so difficult about staying away from Hashim? Draco didn't seem to understand the process of 'leaving him alone'. It appeared that the bully in Malfoy had only one real issue: other bullies. Plus, the idea of obeying 'mudlbood' didn't sit well with the Slytherin in the first place.

Everything had started out correctly. There was a very precise search going on for Harry and Ron, Hashim was staying away from Jacque, and Jacque was learning in school… but then Malfoy had to act up.

Why he couldn't just wait for Hashim to incriminate himself, was beyond Hermione's understanding. _Boys, Slytherin boys…_

The moment it had happened, there were rumors that started around school. "Draco cursed Hashim," she was told. "He shoved him down the stairs too. He fell down through one of the openings. He must have almost reached the dungeons before he stopped falling."

It was a stretch, and Hermione knew it, but… what had Malfoy done exactly? There was only one way to find out. So right after class, Hermione went in search of her mortal enemy.

"Malfoy!"

The blonde stopped and spun towards her. His grey eyes were angry. "Stay away from me, Hermione."

The moment her name came out of his mouth, she froze. Her chocolate brown eyes widened and then softened. "Draco…"

He turned away from her and left the hallway. His goons weren't around him. He walked alone. For the first time she saw him alone.

Hermione told herself that she should leave him be. Something was obviously wrong, and she should let him deal with it on his own, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she had to help him.

It was something in his eyes…. Something that told her to follow him. It told her, he needed her to follow him, and strangely enough, Hermione felt that _she_ needed to follow him.

So she did. She waited until the hallway he entered was empty, to approach. Hermione sped up slightly in her walking to fall into step with him. She expected some sort of snide remark. A brush off, telling her to go away, but none came.

Hermione faced forward and didn't say anything. She let herself glance at him and noticed he wasn't looking at her, but when she looked away… it sure felt like he was.

The defiance in his step was not completely gone, but it was definitely lacking it's usual cockiness. Hermione found herself missing it. She didn't know why. It was so odd, wishing she could help her enemy, wanting him to go back to what he had been.

A thought suddenly scared her. He'd called her by name, and she had just followed. He'd never called her by name before. It was always _Granger _or_ Mudblood,_ but never _Hermione_. Something had happened when he had called her by name. Something had just snapped within her. And now, more than anything in the world, she wanted him to say it again.

When the rounded a corner, neither slowed down. Hermione could hear the voices in the next hall and looked towards Draco, but he just kept walking. If he didn't want to be seen with her, he had to merely push her away… Unless he wanted to in front of everyone else….

_No,_ she told herself. _ Not Draco._ She swallowed a lump in her throat. Had she really just thought of him by name?

The moment they passed through the hall, people started looking up. She could hear them whispering, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw them pointing at them. Any other time, she would have run. She would have run screaming from the room or turned a bright shade of red , or even staged a fight right there, but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

The pair left the halls and ended up climbing the stairs. Hermione frowned and looked around. She'd never been to this part of Hogwarts before. It was too close to the Slytherin home room for comfort, but that didn't trouble her now. She was with a Slytherin after all, and the only one she would have worried about was walking right beside her.

When they reached the top of the tower, Draco held the door out for her. His sudden acknowledgement of her presence surprised her, but Hermione didn't dwell on it. You didn't dwell on Malfoy. You just didn't.

The wind caught her hair the moment she stepped out to the top. Roof above them did not keep out the wind completely and Hermione found herself swaying slightly in it's grip.

A hand clutched her tunic, and another her side to steady her. Hermione looked down at the hands in slow surprise. For moment she didn't do anything, but let them steady her. Then she was led to wall, and when she grasped the wall, the hands were gone.

She turned her head and watched Malfoy standing against a pillar not far from her. He was leaned against it, and his blondish-white hair was tossed in the breeze. It swayed back and forth across and behind his face.

Hermione looked closely to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Part of her wanted to go to him, but part of her was still questioning what she was doing there at all. Draco didn't turn towards her, but kept his eyes on the forest below them.

When she spoke, what came out of her lips surprised her. "Draco… what did he do?"

It was exactly the opposite of what she had first planned. Her first reaction was to confront him and demand that he be accountable for his actions, but not now. Now, she knew it wasn't him that had started the fight. Something in his eyes said that loud and clear.

Draco didn't answer for a moment. He stood completely still in the breeze. When he turned to look at her, his eyes were glossy. It was as if he was in another world.

"He threatened…" he began. His voice was airy and barely even audible.

Hermione's eyes softened even more. She glanced out at the sky at a loss for words, but when she looked back, he wasn't there.

Alarm immediately filled her. "Drac—"

"Shh…"

Hermione froze. His breathe hit the back of her neck. Two hands came to lean against the wall on either side of her. She could feel him standing right next to her and involuntarily leaned towards him.

His lips brushed against her hair by her ear as he whispered. "He threatened you."

Her body shuddered slightly, but not because of what he had said. She didn't fear Hashim. She didn't fear anyone… now.

"I won't let him hurt you," Draco's voice continued in her ear. "I won't. I promise you, Hermione, I won't."

At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes closed. Her world at the moment consisted only of the wind and him.


	13. Next Day

**Chapter 13 Only Draco's Mudblood**

When Hermione awoke the next day, she felt like she had just stepped out of a dream. _Draco…_ She shook her head. It must have been a dream.

She might have even believed that too, if it weren't for the rumors about Draco punching out Hashim. Then she couldn't deny it. It had happened. She knew why. Hashim had threatened her, and Draco hadn't stood for it.

The idea seemed a bit absurd still, but when she recalled the previous day's events, she knew it to be true. Draco Malfoy had stood up for her, Hermione Granger. Someone he considered to be a _mudblood._

It did occur to her that she didn't know who actually started the fight, what Malfoy actually did do to Hashim, or if Hashim was even alright. But for the moment, it didn't matter. She'd worry about that later. It would have to be a spontaneous switch in the plan… if she didn't have to make a new one up altogether.

Hermione wasn't too surprised the plan had to change. With Ron and Harry, plans never went exactly as they were supposed to and they usually did end up 'winging' it at the end anyway…

Hermione sighed. She did miss her friends. It just wasn't the same without them. Who was around to make her laugh but Ron? And Harry's advice was always a good thing to listen to. Yet, somehow she knew things would have been different if they'd stayed.

Yesterday might not have happened… She quickly erased the thought from her mind. It didn't matter. Yesterday had happened, Ron and Harry would be found, and they would bring Hashim to justice.

Irony of the idea of a bully helping her bring another brought to justice made her laugh. Poor Draco. There went his reputation.

But she wasn't entirely sad about it.

Jacque stayed by his hero's side as much as possible. He hadn't seen him at all yesterday after he had made Hashim trip on the stairs. And Jacque had been worried.

Some of the other Slytherin told him he had been seen walking with Hermione Granger. Jacque wasn't entirely certain why that was so incredibly odd to them. Both Hermione and Draco were heroes in their own right. Why couldn't they talk to each other? It appeared Hogwarts didn't know that much about its students.

For that, Jacque was partially thankful. Hashim still hadn't figured out that he had been the one who set him on fire, and most likely, he never would know. If heroism was recognized, he might be confused with one and his actions made public. That would have been really, really awful.

Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle returned to their leader's side that day. Both appeared to be exceedingly relieved when they saw him that morning. Without Malfoy to follow, they apparently hadn't known what to do with themselves. No big surprise there.

What did surprise Jacque was Malfoy wasn't exactly back to himself. The cockiness in his step had returned and arrogance in his glance returned, but his eyes told volumes to his young follower. Something about yesterday stayed with him, and he wasn't about to forget it.

When the walked into class, Jacque took his seat behind his hero as usual, but Draco gave him a funny look.

"Can you see back there, runt?" he asked him, without even looking at him.

But there was no mocking tone in his question. In fact, the pet name he'd given Jacque didn't even bother him.

"Sort of," Jacque admitted slowly.

Malfoy kicked the chair in front of him.

Jacque hesitated a moment before standing up and taking the seat. He shifted uncomfortably. "Doesn't someone sit here?"

When Draco didn't answer, Jacque looked back for him, but his hero was snapping at another Slytherin, reminding the other boy who was in control. The other boy snapped to attention and returned to where Jacque had been sitting.

Malfoy faced forward with a slight smirk on his face. Yes, it was Malfoy alright.

When Hermione entered, Draco didn't look up. Instead, he flipped open his book and made a joke about how one of the drawings looked a good deal like the Slytherin 'princess'. Several of those around his snickered and pointed when Hashim entered.

Hermione sat in her usual seat and promised herself she would not look at Ron and Harry's empty seats. But that meant she had to look elsewhere and without even meaning to, she found her gaze had fallen on Draco Malfoy.

Once she was looking at him, she found she couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to him and part of her was terrified that she was being too obvious. Malfoy wouldn't like it if others saw her staring at him. In fact, she wasn't even sure he'd like her to do it in private.

She turned away at that thought. Yesterday had come out of nowhere, and who knew if it would happen again? Biting her lip, her chocolate brown eyes glanced his way.

It would happen again, she knew. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Part of her said he'd have told her off by now if it hadn't. However it was still morning.

The professor gave them their assignments and put them to work. The day's lesson consisted of mostly reading and very little teacher-student interaction. That was fine for her. Hermione had enough on her mind then to be trying to pay attention to a lecture.

Halfway through class, the professor raised her hand to get their attention. "I have good news, class," she said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been found."

Gryffindor let out a cheer, but some of the Slytherins booed them.

"Where were they, professor?" Hermione asked. Her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, dear, they're perfectly fine," the teacher answered. "Apparently they were found stuck inside of a wall."

"Which wall?" Malfoy called out.

"Does it matter?"

Malfoy smirked.

The teacher frowned. "Where they were last seen actually, it was that wall. They were invisibly sown in."

The class went quiet. Hermione frowned. They'd been there the whole time. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Draco shrugged. "Well, at least _princess_ has been working on his sewing."

The students started laughing; even Hermione had to keep herself from smiling.

Hashim sent him a glare from the other side of the room. "You're a natural comedian, Malfoy."

The room went quiet.

Malfoy smirked. "Don't be so upset. I don't have to make fun of you. You do it well enough on your own."

"Alright," the teacher interrupted. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Just then the doors to the class room opened. Harry and Ron entered. Hermione's face lit up and she smiled, but Harry didn't look happy and even Ron looked a bit upset.

"Ah, Mr. Potter—"

"Professor," Harry interrupted. "Someone's been murdered."


	14. a murder

**Chapter 14 Only Draco's Mudblood**

The room erupted in chaos.

Gryffindors were on their feet. Yelling, calling out things such as:

"When?" "Where?" "Did you see the body?" "Why?" "Who did it?" "How did you know?" "How were they killed?" "Can they be regenerated?" "Who was it?" "Who died?" "Was it a Gryffindor?"

The Slytherins had a quite different reaction. The girls that weren't screaming and hiding behind each other were crying, and everyone else who was not doing either denied the entire situation was actually happening.

"Yeah, right…" "Potter's just making it up." "Who'd want to kill anyone anyway?" "Seriously don't they know they'd be suspended?" "Why can't anything be normal around here…?"

The teacher started yelling for everyone to return to their seats, but that wasn't really going to happen and she soon acknowledged the fact that if she wanted order, she would have to force it. So she lifted her wand and uttered a spell.

The room went completely quiet. Everyone was still talking but their voices were void. People gasped, or tried to, and the teacher got their attention.

"Please students, sit down. It's alright. I made you quiet," the teacher said soothingly. "Now please, sit down. Everything will be fine."

As students began to take their seats, Draco snorted at the teachers comment. He hadn't been talking but had remained in his seat the entire time. Jacque's chair was closer to his desk now.

"Yeah," Malfoy muttered. "Someone's been murdered, but everything will be just perfect."

The teacher sent him a look and he shrugged.

"Spell doesn't work if I'm not talking."

"Then see that you don't," she instructed.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter," the teacher continued turning to them. "If either of you can answer me, does Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

Ron spoke up. He knew Harry had been trying to calm people down and now could not speak because of it. "Yes, ma'am. He's with the—" he swallowed. "The _body_ right now.

Several kids exchanged frightened glances.

"Very well," she nodded. "Then I would say class is over for the day and your other classes may very well be canceled. I would strongly recommend you all go to your homerooms and to the professor in charge of your house. Please, go."

The class shuffled out and the teacher snapped her fingers to dissolve the silence spell.

Hermione ran up and gave both Ron and Harry a hug. "I'm so glad you'll alright."

"Me too," Ron gulped.

Harry nodded. "Same here. However, I must say being sewn to a wall is the strangest experience…"

Hermione giggled and they headed out into the hall. She turned to Harry. "Where's Dumbledore? Did he want us to meet him?"

Harry shrugged. "He's where Ron said he was. I think he'll want to talk to us, but I'm not sure when."

"Not now!" Ron cried out. "No way am I going back there. That's just…" he shook his head. "No way, not happeneing."

"Take it easy, Ronald," Hermione lectured. "The dead can't hurt you."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not so sure about that."

The three went off in the opposite direction the crowd was moving.

"Do you know who it was?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and nodded grimly. "Yeah, but I wish I didn't."

"It was the foreign exchange student," Ron told her. "Melina… something or other."

"Melina Yessir," Hermione informed him. "Oh that's awful." Suddenly she stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "That's terrible! Her poor family… They don't even know… and they haven't seen her since spring."

Ron nodded. "Bloody awful."

Harry agreed. "I wish there was something we could do."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. "Well," she said as they began walking again. "How did she die?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "We just saw her lying there and then Dumbledore showed up and…"

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. She faced him and her eyes searched his. "How… How did you and Ron get out?"

Ron looked at the floor and Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

"Melina," Harry said quietly. "Somehow she knew we were there… I don't know how but she did. She came to get us out."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Fantastic. Now, not only do we have a spoiled prince on our hands, but he's a murderer as well."


	15. Possible Maturity?

**Chapter 15 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione hadn't even taken two breaths after declaring Hashim a murder before she gasped and spun around, looking around the empty hall. 

"What?" Harry asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did he curse someone?" Ron asked nervously.

"In public?!" Hermione exclaimed. "No, he's not that dumb."

She took off back down the hallway and the boys followed her. "Hashim may be a spoiled rotten pig but he's not stupid."

Ron shot Harry a look. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Harry shrugged.

"He may be ignorant of everything that's going on around him, but he's not stupid," Hermione informed them.

"Yeah," Harry elbowed Ron. "He's not Malfoy."

Hermione looked into the empty room for a split second before her head snapped back out of it and she turned angrily to Harry.

"He's not stupid!"

The smile on the boys' faces vanished and they stared at her.

"Hermione, are you ill?" Ron asked. 

"It's Malfoy," Harry informed her, like she had forgotten. "And it was only a joke, anyway."

Ron put his hand against her forehead. "She is feeling a little warm."

Hermione shoved him away. "I'm fine, Ron… I—I just don't think you should make fun of someone you barely know."

Ron's eyes widened. "Barely know? Hermione, its MALFOY!"

She turned away. "Not now, Ronald." She started walking again.

Harry and Ron cast nervous glances at each before they followed her. Ron mouthed that he wanted to shake her but Harry said no. Ron's eyes looked from Hermione back to Harry and he shrugged.

"We don't know what's happened since we left," he whispered to his friend before they caught up to Hermione.

"So, uh where we going?" Harry asked her.

"First things first," Hermione told them. "First we have to warn Jacque."

"Oh, jeepers!" Ron gasped. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"And second, we have to warn Malfoy."

Both Harry and Ron froze mid-stride but Hermione wasn't going to wait for them to let it sink in. She waved at them.

"Come on! I'll explain as we go," she called back.

Harry looked slightly relieved but Ron still had his doubts.

"So did the world as we know it vanish when we were gone?" he asked as the fell back into step with Hermione.

She shook her head. "No, but things did happen."

Ron shot Harry a glance, but he ignored it. "What things?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well, I'm not entirely sure _exactly_ what happened, but Malfoy pushed Hashim down the stairs… when they were moving."

Harry's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Way to go, Malfoy!" Ron cheered then he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Bloody—did I really just say that?"

A small smile appeared on Hermione face. "Yes you did," she said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, it'll never happen again," Ron assured himself.

Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles.

"He's not so bad as he was?" Harry asked her.

Hermione eyebrows shot up and her eyes smiled. "No—no he's not."

Harry pursed his lips. "Alright, I'll reserve judgement."

Ron nearly fell over. "What?! HARRY!"

"Everyone has to mature sometime, Ron." Hermione told him.

"But Malfoy?!"

She shook her head.

Harry gave Ron a look that told him to be silent, but Ron didn't get the hint.

"Look, the only reason I said—that I misspoke a moment ago was because I hate Hashim more the Malfoy," Ron reasoned outloud.

"Good, then you and I will go tell Dumbledore about the incident," Harry declared and turned around.

Ron froze. "What? I'm not a snitch."

"Yes, but Malfoy will never listen to us," Harry hissed at him. "And apparently Hermione knows what she's doing, so let's let her handle it."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Has the world gone completely daft?"

Hermione silently thanked Harry with a look. "Don't forget to tell Dumbledore that Hashim is not denying that he made you two disappear."

Harry frowned and Ron threw his hands up in surrender.

"You sure, he's not stupid?" Ron called after her, but Hermione rounded a corner and was gone.


	16. Up in the tower

(I usually only update every other day in this story, but with all my readers demanding more…. How can I say no? You're all the best!)

**Chapter 16 Only Draco's Mudblood**

If there was one thing Hermione Granger knew, it was that Draco Malfoy would not go back to the Slytherin home room like he was told. Where he would go, was anyone's guess. That Hermione didn't know… but she could guess.

The entrance to the tower near the Slytherin home room was empty and she barely hesitated to open the door before running up the stairs. Her brown eyes darted up the stairs ahead of her, but the door to the top of the tower was closed, and no voices were yelling enough for her to hear them.

Her curly brown hair bounced up and down as she made her way up the stairs. She went as fast as she dared, but even then she almost stumbled twice. Her ankle slapped against the wooden plates, but she didn't dare stop. The fear of what could be waiting beyond the door at the top of the tower terrified her more than anything ever had.

Anything could be happening… to anyone._ Draco…_

She reached the top and tried the knob. It was locked. For the first time in her life, Hermione actually thought about breaking down a door, but she had to dismiss the idea almost immediately. So Hermione took out her wand and ordered the door open.

Just before running through, Hermione placed a protection spell around her and then opened the door. The moment she did so, her spell was put to good use.

The wind was so strong; she had to grab hold of the wall to keep from being pulled over the edge. Rain came pouring in from a hole in the tower's roof. Hermione found she had to put her hand up to see anything, and once she did, she let out a cry.

"Draco!"

But her scream was lost in the wind.

Hashim and Malfoy stood at a stand off at the other side of the tower. Both stood on the ledge, feverishly close to falling. Hashim wouldn't look down, but concentrated his angry eyes on Malfoy's face, and the wand he had inches from it.

Malfoy on the other hand, had not drawn his wand. He stood there staring back at Hashim with the utmost hatred in his grey eyes. One hand held onto a column of the town and the other was fastened on the hood of Hashim's cloak. If Hashim cursed him, they'd both fall, but if Malfoy pushed Hashim over, he risked getting a good bye present.

The wind howled, causing both to sway dangerously, but neither wavered on their gaze… Until Hashim blinked against the rain.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows and looked pointedly down at the distant ground below them. "No prince charming is coming to this tower for you, princess."

Hashim bristled with anger. "You spit insults, but that's all that's in you. There's nothing you have on me."

"Don't need it," Draco yelled back over the wind. "One slight push and you're a footnote in history. It'll be a tragic accident."

Hermione shivered with cold and dropped to her knees to avoid being blown over. The wind was so loud, she could barely hear herself think, but for some reason, Malfoy's voice always reached her ears. She couldn't hear what Hashim said, but _his_ voice was clear.

She looked up and noticed that both Slytherin's were soaking wet. If they didn't kill each other, they'd both catch pneumonia. Hermione silently congratulated herself for having the sense to duck away from the rain. She was wet, but not soaked.

Draco's white-blond hair was plastered to his head. Even the wind wasn't able to move much of it. Hermione felt herself wanting to run to him, but he hadn't even noticed she was there. Perhaps she should intervene…

Before she had the time to think about that, Hashim noticed her. His dark eyes glistened darkly and he began to move his wand towards her. Draco's eyes followed Hashim's and they widened in horror. He let out a cry of rage and wrapped his arms around Hashim's neck. Hermione pulled out her wand to face Hashim, and the three froze.

"I'll kill her," Hashim gasped. "I'm warning you…"

Draco's grip around his neck tightened and Hashim was unable to finish. He looked over at Hermione and their eyes met. Hermione raised her wand and spoke before thinking.

Hashim's eyes suddenly widened and he shoved Draco backwards as the curse took affect. The wand in Hashim's hand turned into dust, leaving the prince defenseless. But his sudden action sent both Malfoy and him tumbling off the tower.

Hermione ran to the railing immediately and started casting another spell. Their forms were disappearing by the second, but before they were completely gone, Hermione took hold of them with her wand.

It took everything in her to control the enough magic to fight the weather that fought against her. But her brain was not calculating the odds; Hermione only did what her heart told her to: She pulled the two teenage boys up and back into the tower.

Draco's arm was still laced around Hashim's neck and the prince's face was nearly blue. Once in the tower, Malfoy released him and collapsed.

Hashim's eyes were wider then saucers. He gasped for air and took off down the tower stairs without looking back.

Hermione let him go and didn't watch to make sure he was gone. She ran to Draco's limp figure and rolled him onto his back.

Every inch of his tunic was wet. The whole house of Gryffindor could have gone swimming in the amount of water that was soaked up in Malfoy's clothes. Hermione lifted Malfoy to his feet (with the help of magic) and guided him into a sitting position at the top of the stairs.

The door to the tower slammed behind them, but she didn't care. Hermione pulled her tunic off and wrapped around Draco's shoulders. Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

He was completely out of it. His body was limp and hi s eyes closed. It occurred to Hermione she had never actually seen him calmer then he looked at that moment. Her grip on him tightened unconsciously.

She could feel his breathing against the base of her neck; a quiet, reassuring sign. And after a moment of hearing him breathe while in her arms, she relaxed slightly. Hermione let her hand press against his forehead and wipe some of the hair away from his eyes. Then she leaned her head down on his and waited.


	17. Starting to move

**Chapter 17 Only Draco's Mudblood**

When Draco didn't wake up, Hermione began to get nervous. Over an hour had passed and she no longer was able to convince herself it was merely the pressure of falling off a tower that put him under.

(She had previously been able to do so, putting Hashim's quick departure down to the fact that his head was so dense that the pressure must have felt normal.)

Hermione put her hand to his forehead and noticed he was not warm. That was good, she told herself. That left pneumonia out. But it didn't rule out hundreds of curses that flowed through her concerned mind.

The fact that Hashim had lost his wand was not that comforting. There were tons of herbs that could be exceedingly dangerous and cause a magic induced sleep.

Part of Hermione wanted to shake herself and inform her that she was simply over reacting. Her imagination was running away with her and at any moment, Malfoy would wake up, rub his eyes and call her mudblood.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that at the moment, she would have gladly hear him call her that. That was when she decided something was definitely wrong; either Draco was injured, or he was poisoned and she was not going to sit there to find out.

Of course, it would be difficult to help an unconscious Malfoy down the tower steps, but the Hermione didn't like the idea of leaving him to get help. He needed to be brought to the school hospital immediately. Besides, what could happen when she was gone?

So it took every ounce of Hermione Granger's strength to half-pull, half-drag Draco down the stairs. The wooden steps creaked under their feet and she winced. Draco's head was leaned against her neck and she could feel every breath he took. That she made sure of. There was no way he would stop breathing without her knowing.

When at last the stairs was finished, Hermione practically collapsed. Her grip on Malfoy lift and he fell to the floor with a hard bang. The tiredness in her limps immediately vanished and she hurried over to him.

"Draco?" She put a hand under his head to make sure wasn't bleeding. He wasn't in his head or neck. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief… but the work was far from over.

It occurred to Hermione that in order to reach the hospital, she would have to go up several stair cases, down a couple more, up still a few until she reached the other side of Hogwarts and made sure she was level with the ground.

Her eyes closed slowly in frustration. Harry and Ron would not be looking for her. Ron might wish to but Harry would tell him that she was fine to talk to Malfoy alone. And in truth she was, but Malfoy wasn't talking at the moment and it was him that needed help.

Not that Ron would want to help him anyway…

Hermione kicked the door in front of her open, and tried to lift Draco back up, but she couldn't. She paused slightly, wondering if she really was too weak, but then she realized something. Draco was getting heavier.

The horror in her eyes nearly doubled with the thought occurred to her. Without hesitating, Hermione grabbed hold of one of his arms and pulled back the sleeve. There, inside of his vain, there was something black. The blood in his hands were starting to have trouble circulating. Hermione looked over and noticed that almost all of the veins in his neck were hard and black.

She let out a something that was between a scream and a wail.

Jacque nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the cry. Most of the Slytherins in the common room were also surprised, but most chose to either hide in their rooms or start talking and asking each other what to do. At that moment, Jacque seriously wondered if he truly belonged in Slytherin.

Before he could think of the consequences, Jacque jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in hi way and Jacque nearly ran into them.

"Can't go anywhere," Crabbe said rubbing his hands together.

"Mr. Malfoy said stay here," Goyle agreed.

"And we do what Mr. Malfoy says we do," Crabbe continued.

"Got it?" Goyle asked.

The look on Jacque face went from surprise to utter disgust. "Didn't you hear the scream? That's Hermione!"

The two blokes looked at each other stupidly.

"Hermione Granger?!" Jacque cried out in frustration. "You know, the _smart_ person in school? She in Gryffindor…"

"Mudblood," Goyle finally caught on. He smiled and was smacked on the head by his partner.

"Only Mr. Malfoy can call her that."

Goyle rubbed his head. "Oh, right."

"We have to help her," Jacque continued. "We have to help."

Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other and confusion. They looked back at Jacque and then around the room. "We… we do?"

Jacque nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! What if she's in trouble?"

Both pairs of eyes widened. "If she is, what do we do?"

From anyone else, Jacque would have thought that as a round about way of insulting Hermione, but from the looks on their faces, they really had no idea what to do. Jacque was relatively surprised that Malfoy had the patience to put up with them. But they followed him no matter what.

"Then we get Malfoy," Jacque declared.

That seemed to satisfy them. So they stood back and let him walk towards the door. Jacque had his hand on the door knob before he glanced back at them. "Aren't you coming?"

The two glanced at each 0ther and followed…

(Am I evil for leaving you here???)


	18. Telepathy

**Chapter 18 Only Draco's Mudblood**

The pain in his head was worse than any headache Draco had ever had. The moment he began to regain consciousness, the pounding started. He winced, but his eyes wouldn't quite open.

People were whispering around him, but at first he couldn't understand what they were saying. One of the voices was nearby, very close…

"Draco?"

_Hermione._ The thought hurt and he winced again, letting his head roll slightly to the side, closer to her voice. He tried, but he still couldn't open his eyes. They just wouldn't open.

A rough hand pressed against his forehead, followed by an older voice. "The herbs are taking effect."

"But Professor," another voice whispered. "He's not waking."

"Patience, Mr. Weasley. He will."

"Professor Dumbledore," a third voice asked. "Will the herb cure him?"

"No," Dumbledore answered in a low voice after waiting a long moment. "No, Mr. Potter, it will not. The herb is merely a treatment. For this, there is no cure. His body will have to fight this alone."

A soft warm hand slid into Draco's own. It tightened reassuringly and he found that he could move his hand.

A single thought burst into his mind like fireworks, only it was not his own. The thought was most certainly hers. _–Not alone—_

He clutched the hand.

Hermione blinked and smiled faintly as she looked down at what appeared to be an unconscious Malfoy. She'd felt the tightening of his hand. That meant he was responding.

She was sitting beside him on the bed, and had been since they had brought him in. There was something about seeing him there, lying helplessly that had stopped even Ron from saying anything foolish.

His fingers twitched again and Hermione took her worried brown eyes off his face and looked down at their hands. For a moment she just stared at the tapping finger before realizing what it meant.

Harry and Ron were discussing something quietly with Professor Dumbledore when she interrupted.

"Professor," she spoke up. "He's awake."

Ron frowned and looked over at Draco. "He looks asleep to me."

"He can't open his eyes."

Harry looked down at Draco's and Hermione's hands. He nodded. "Some sort of code?"

She nodded and was quiet, turning her gaze back to Draco.

"Well?" Ron asked. His eyebrows went up and he spread out his hands. "What's he saying?"

Hermione turned and gave him a glare. "I don't know."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

Dumbledore smiled faintly. "Yes, you do."

She looked up at him in surprised and then back down at Draco. Her heart felt like it was in her stomach. The blackness in his veins had decreased and the spreading of the poison was slowed down, but the fear that he would suddenly stop breathing was still very much alive to her. He couldn't speak, or didn't seem to be able to and all he was able to do was send her a code.

A code she didn't know, which Dumbledore thought she did. If he'd asked her to name all the curses they'd learned since first year, the task would have been easier. How could she know?

"You must listen with your heart," Dumbledore told her quietly. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen."

Hermione stared down at Draco. There was nothing in the world she wanted more at the moment then to understand what he was saying… except of course, for him to suddenly be perfectly well.

She closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Listen," Dumbledore coached her. "As if you could hear his voice coming threw his fingers."

Her hold on his hand tightened and her eyebrows bent in concentration. She listened but heard nothing. Until…

_--Hermione?—_

Her eyes shot open and her mouth nearly dropped.

Dumbledore smiled, faintly and a knowing smile crossed his face.

"Draco?" she spoke his name. Then she realized she need only think it. –_Draco?—_

--_Can't open… my eyes.—_

She nodded and tried to calm her racing heart beat. –_I know.—I'm here—_

His body relaxed slightly and she felt his hand begin to let go.

--_Draco! -- _Her brain nearly screamed his name.

The faint reply came slowly.—_So tired…Why—Why am I so tired?—_

Hermione had to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She couldn't let anyone see them. –_You were poisoned.—Hashim poisoned you—_

_--That's our princess—_

She let a small smile grow and nodded. She looked around her and noticed that at some point, the others had left the room. It was only Draco and her now, which was good, since she really hadn't been interrupting.

Hermione looked back down at Draco. It was a good thing they didn't have to rely on speech. Hermione was fairly curtain she wouldn't be able to. The tears still wanted to fall from her eyes. She leaned over and brushed the hair away from his face.

His hand squeezed hers gently, letting her know he could feel her.

Then the tears did start to fall. –_You scared me—_

_--I'm sorry— _He told her. –_That wasn't the plan—_

Hermione smiled. –_You had a plan?—_

Draco's mouth twitched, as if he was trying to smirk, but couldn't quite do it. –_Draco Malfoy always has a plan—_

She smiled despite of the corniness of the statement. _–Oh really? What was this great plan?—_

--_It wasn't great--_ Draco told her. –_It was utterly amazing.—_

Then Hermione did laugh and as she laughed, she started crying. Her body shook as she let out the pain for a moment. She closed her eyes and waited to calm down. Tears managed to leek through her eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

A hand reached up and wiped them away from her cheeks.

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly… Very slowly a pair of grey eyes opened to look back at hers.


	19. jacque has a question

**Chapter 19 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Draco opening his eyes must have been a fluke, Hermione was later told. Once they opened, they quickly shut and sleep immediately took Draco away from her, but the hope that she had gained from talking with him couldn't be taken away. Hermione would not let it.

The rest of the school was not told that Hashim had poisoned him, however, due to the lack of proof. Hermione herself was still trying to figure out when exactly he had done the poisoning, something she made a mental note to ask Draco.

So everyone at Hogwarts was told that Draco Malfoy had come in contact with a dangerous material somewhere near the Slytherin dorm, and an inspection of the homeroom along with various sleep quarters was conducted. Starting with Malfoy's and Hashim's first.

Unfortunately, nothing was found. No herbs, nothing. Dumbledore had narrowed the cause of the illness down to two herbs. One of which was exceedingly deadly, with absolutely no treatment, and the other had treatment, but no cure. Since Draco did seem to be responding to the treatment, they concluded the mystery was solved.

A week went by slowly. Hermione sat with Draco every chance she got and she would often bring in materials from class and the library to read to him. She also tried to talk with him telepathically, but for the first few days, he didn't respond.

Later on in the week, however, she was once again able to communicate with him. He never opened his eyes again, but his attitude and stubbornness were still there. He found it prudent that Hermione know he had absolutely no wish to study while in bed, but she didn't listen.

Draco's hand often rested on her knee when she sat beside him and read. She didn't read quietly to herself, but always spoke the words out loud, even if he was indeed sleeping. She had quickly noticed that he could sleep through anything anyway.

When talking about werewolves, they had many interesting conversations.

"Female werewolves often find mates and are rarely alone…" Hermione began.

Draco quickly interrupted. –_Did you know that female werewolves find it hot when their male mates drool?—_

Hermione made a face. –_No, they don't. You made that up.—_

_--Ah, but can you prove that?—_

She rolled her eyes and continued reading. "However, it is likely to see a male werewolf alone…"

_--Tell me, Hermione, do you find it hot when guys drool?—_

Her face turned red and she gave him a glare. –_No.—_

_--You sure about that, Hermione?—_

_--Positive, -- _she told him. –_I go for men in a coma.—_

_--Ouch. —_ He made screwed up his face in response.

She smiled and went back to reading. "In the world today, there are more male werewolves the female…"

_--That's because we prefer to live on the wild side.—_

--_Are you sure it's not because you go around biting people?—_Hermione asked him.

Draco's face smirked. –_Oh, I'm positive. We much prefer biting girls.—_

With that Hermione shut the book and changed the subject.

If Hermione wasn't able to sit in with Draco, she made sure someone else could. They all took turns, even Ron, despite his complaints. The first couple of times, it was incredibly awkward for him, knowing that it was possible that Malfoy could possibly overhear anything he said, but soon, Ron found that having Malfoy there to talk to was quite comforting. It was a way of being alone and yet, not being alone.

Harry quickly adjusted as well. Though he was usually busy with quidditch, he would on occasion come and sit near the bed. Unlike Ron, he would talk to Malfoy and tell him how the season was going and what games were coming up. However, he never tried talking him as Hermione had done. Touching his hand just seemed like invading his privacy.

Jacque did not share his view. Not long after Hermione was once again able to talk to Malfoy again, he tried. He thought with all his might and even tried putting their heads together to make it easier, but nothing worked. The first few times he thought that Draco might just be sleeping but after awhile, he had to admit that the communication was not working.

So he asked Dumbledore about it. The professor simply smiled and said nothing. When Jacque continued asking, he did tell him that no, Jacque would not be able to communicate telepathically like that with Malfoy. It would take a spell or long time mind blending to be able to do such a thing.

That led Jacque to another question. "Why was Hermione able to do it then?" he asked. "How did you know she could?"

At that, Dumbledore just smiled. "That's between Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger."

That answer didn't satisfy Jacque curiosity. So he decided to turn to the library and research telepathy for himself. At first, he could find nothing. There were spells that could create telepathy but Hermione had done nothing. They weren't mind blending, and no other spells seemed to fit what happened.

Jacque almost gave up. The week had been hard enough, and there was only so much he could bury himself in. Melina was dead. Hashim had killed her: once again something they couldn't prove.

He was alone. His hero was in a coma type stasis, Hermione was preoccupied. Harry was in quidditch, Ron was… well Ron. There was nothing left for him, but the two stooges. Crabbe and Goyle weren't that bad, he supposed, but they were incredibly dumb. It was like having a conversation with a wall, except a wall didn't ask stupid questions.

Just when Jacque had decided enough was enough, one more book caught his eye. He almost didn't open it. He almost just left the library and let the situation remain a mystery, but he didn't. He reached over an pulled the dusty book off of it's shelf and flipped it open.

_Mysterious Happenings of Wizards_: The title just seemed to fit. So Jacque shrugged and turned to the index and scrolled down the page.

_Strange behavior_

_Strange Communication…_

Jacque froze. He scanned the subcategories and found telepathy almost instantly.

He was so excited he nearly ripped the pages turning to the section. His little brown eyes danced as he began to read, learning of different, and some times, unexplained telepathy situations that had occurred in past times. Strange, it seemed, that most occurred through men and women...

Then the answer popped out of the page.

**_When the destinies of two wizards are linked, destinies that cannot be altered, an attachment can be formed where the pair are able to communicate without words. They can feel the other's pain and sadness, even hear their very thoughts. _**

Jacque's eyes widened and he dropped the book.


	20. Conversations

**Chapter 20 Only Draco's Mudblood**

**_When the destinies of two wizards are linked, destinies that cannot be altered, an attachment can be formed where the pair are able to communicate without words. They can feel the other's pain and sadness; even hear their very thoughts..._**

The words still echoed in Jacque's head as he stared at the book on the floor. Nearly a minute went by before he bent down to pick it up. Jacque may have only been twelve, but he knew what linked destinies meant.

Destinies that could not be altered were considered dangerous, so he'd been taught. They were very volatile despite the fact they would not be changing. Elements like how they got there could always change and the pain caused could be utterly horrendous, especially if the destiny was a type of doom.

Linked destinies were just as strange. Though they usually meant love, it seldom meant an easy life. If two destinies were a part of each other, then usually their fate could not be given without the other. Whatever fate was in store for one, was in store for the other.

Muggles had another term for this: Star crossed lovers.

Yet, unlike the muggle word, destiny linked wizards did not necessarily share an awful fate that awaited those like the strange muggles: 'Romeo and Juliet'. ****It did not mean that death awaited them at the end of a sword or that they would be ridiculed for their link, but it didn't mean they would not either.

The bond that was created was extremely strong. It took years to fully understand and even longer to learn to control, but it had been there since birth. Fate had decided it would exist before they did. The symptoms simply needed a tremendous event to start to appear.

Jacque swallowed. Draco had been poisoned and thrown over a tower. That should count as horrendous.

Since Jacque didn't entirely know what to make of all this information, he checked out the book and made his way towards Professor Dumbledore's study.

Amazingly enough, the professor had been expecting him. In fact, when Jacque entered, he didn't even look up but let out a small chuckle.

"Found what you were seeking?"

Jacque swallowed and nodded. "They share a linked destiny."

Dumbledore nodded and raised his head to look at Jacque's wide eyes. "Yes, Mr. Minol, they are linked."

The young boy swallowed and looked towards his feet.

"They do not know this," Dumbledore told him softly. "And we cannot tell them."

Jacque's gaze shot up and his green eyes widened. "But sir! Shouldn't they know?"

The professor smiled. "Yes, but it can't be from us telling them. They must accept this own their own." He winked at Jacque. "Fate's got that taken care of."

Jacque nodded and bit his lip nervously. "Sir? How could you tell they were linked?"

"By the look in her eyes as she gazed at him," Dumbledore began. "For starters, anyways. She started the telepathy, though she did not know it."

He sat down and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "She did?"

"When Ms. Granger touched Mr. Malfoy's hand, he reacted more then just from the touch. It was his lifeline. He heard what she was thinking, or believe me, he would never have tried telepathy."

Jacque had to agree with that. It wouldn't have been on his top ten list of things to try. But did that mean Draco knew? "What should I do, professor?"

Ron sat in the room near Draco. He still felt incredibly awkward just sitting there and saying nothing. But talking to him felt odd as well. It was impossible to know whether he was awake or not.

It did occur to Ron that it was probably awkward for Draco as well. "Yeah," he whispered before slapping his hand over his mouth. Ron didn't want to keep talking, but once he'd broken the silence, he had to say something. If he didn't, Draco would certainly thing he was nuts.

"It—uh—"

Ron rubbed his shoe up against the wooden floor.

"That must be awful," he finally burst out. Then he waited, but no reaction. His tense muscles relaxed slowly and he continued.

"I mean, aren't you bored out of your mind?"

That didn't cause a reaction either so Ron kept talking.

"What do you do all day anyways? All you can do is just lie there. People come in and watch you and there's nothing you can even say."

Ron began to pace, like he felt Draco's tension beginning to mix in with his own.

"I mean, that has got to be very unnerving. People coming in to just watch you and you can't even open your eyes to watch what they're doing. It's got to be down right maddening."

Ron nodded to himself and stopped by Draco's bed. "I'm not far off am I?"

Draco didn't move, though for the first time, the pupils behind his closed eye lids seemed to move.

Ron stared at them before backing away slightly. "What's it like to hear Hermione's thoughts? Is she as smart sounding in her thoughts as she is in her words?"

He turned away, but Ron had not, he would have seen the small smirk start to appear on Draco's face.

"I mean, I haven't tried that telepathic thing," Ron continued. "If I had I don't think it would have worked, but it would be interesting…"

Ron turned around and saw Draco's head turned towards him. He froze mid-sentence. Draco pursed his lips in concentration and opened his eyes. Ron's eyes widened and he stared at Malfoy.

The look in his eyes was mere amusement, as Draco watched Ron. When Ron didn't speak, Draco decided to.

"Don't stop now, Weasley. You're on a roll."


	21. Ron takes Orders

**Chapter 21 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Ron stared at Malfoy with an open mouth before realizing that he was gawking. He quickly shut his jaw put the impact was not lost on Draco.

"Keep going, Weasley, I think you're really on to something here."

Ron swallowed. "You're awake."

Grey eyes twinkled mischievously back at him. "Have been the whole time, nice that you finally noticed."

"Your eyes were not open the whole time," Ron told him. "You've been out of it for about a week, and how am I supposed to know you were awake anyway? What's a bloke got to do for a conversation any how?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, surprised that the boy had the guts to say what he said. Then he nodded and smirked.

"Talk to a comatose person. They're always bored."

Ron let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. I wasn't too far off, was I?"

Malfoy didn't answer, but pulled his head up to look around the room, before snapping an order.

"Bring that chair over here, Weasley."

Before thinking, Ron started to do as he was told. "What for?" he asked when he had brought the chair over.

"I've been in bed for a week and despite the fun and entertainment of listening in on other's conversations, I _am_ bored. So I want to get out of it." Draco reached over and took hold of his wand. He pointed it at the chair and Ron jumped back instinctively.

The spell took effect almost right after the words left Malfoy's lips. The soft chair grew slightly taller and wheels came up on both sides. It created a lovely little wheelchair.

Ron's eyes widened when he realized what Malfoy was up to. "Oh, no no no… Hermione will kill me."

But Draco was already attempting to sit up. He wasn't succeeding, but he was trying. Ron offered to help but Draco pushed him away.

The strength in the shove told Ron that Draco was more then capable of doing this on his own. It did, however, take him about five minutes to be able to sit up, and another five to climb into the chair, but once there, he looked like a king on his throne.

Malfoy nodded and smirked, rather pleased with himself. "Good, let's go, Weasley."

Ron planted his feet to the floor and shook his head no. "Hermione will have my hide if I help you do this."

"I'll have your hide if you don't! And I'm the one here with a wand!"

The inferred threat was not lost on Ron and he quickly took hold of the top of the chair, leading him out of the room.

Crabbe and Goyle had been lost the last week without their master to follow. So whenever possible, they stood guard outside the room, glaring at all who passed by. Sometimes, even Dumbledore got a careful look from them and anyone who didn't have their expressed permission was not allowed in.

The moment, Ron emerged from the room, pushing a magic wheel chair containing their fallen hero, the two lit up with excitement.

They spoke so fast that Ron really had no idea what they were saying. Draco didn't seem concerned, however, and quickly put them in line.

"I'll survive," he told them in a rough voice. Then he ordered them on both sides of him and they were all too happy to comply.

Then Draco demanded knowledge about the last week.

What came out of the goons' mouths actually surprised Ron. They knew all of the Slytherin gossip and what was what. They could tell him every move Hashim had made since the tower fight and every person he'd spoken with. It was almost as if the two idiots had turned into walking and talking computers.

"How in the world, did you…?" Ron began, but Draco held up his hand.

"Not now." He turned back to the goons. "And Gryffindor?"

At that point, Ron about screeched to a halt, when all of the rumors considering Gryffindor came shooting out of their mouths. Apparently, they were stupid, but incredibly useful.

When Goyle ran out of things to say, Crabbe continued and when he stopped, Goyle picked back up. They probably could have kept going, but Draco had heard everything he needed to.

"So our _princess_ is hiding from Gryffindor," he interrupted them. They both stopped talking, and didn't really seem to mind.

"How interesting," Draco mused. A smirk grew on his face. "I think he's afraid of her."

Ron frowned. "Who? Hermione?"

Malfoy nodded slowly. "Yes," he smirked. "And he should be."

"She would never attack him," Ron told him. "Hermione doesn't attack people. She'd get expelled."

"Interesting that you didn't say she's too nice of a person," Draco pointed out the a sneer.

Ron wanted to kick himself. "That too."

"Uh-huh."

"Mione would attack him if he pushed her too far," Draco declared, settling deep into the chair.

Crabbe and Goyle, nodded accepting it as truth, but Ron wasn't so sure and the nick name was not lost on him.

"Too far?" He winced. "I can't imagine what he'd have to do…"

"Threaten someone she cares about," Draco informed him.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment, before whispering: "He's already done that."

The goons didn't hear him, but Draco did. He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow, but Ron said nothing. Draco fixed his gaze on the approaching door to the main hall.

_I hope he knows what he's getting himself into, _he thought. _My Mione will beat the living—NO, on second thought. I hope he has no clue. _


	22. A piece of Mind

(Sorry for the delay. I've been gone, as you know, and I didn't have time to write yesterday, but with all my readers, how could I keep you waiting for long? Please to Review.)

**Chapter 22 Only Draco's Mudblood**

If there was one thing Hermione Granger knew it was that Draco Malfoy should still be in bed. She had not been out of class for five minutes when the rumors started.

"Malfoy's up." "He's on wheelchair…" "He's going to kill the royal—"

Hermione had heard enough. She knitted her eyebrows together and stared towards the source of the gossip. If Malfoy was up, he'd get an earful.

As she walked by, more whispers caught her attention. "he's corrupted Weasley—"

That made her pause. _Corrupted Ron?_ That was impossible. Ron was definitely too innocent to be corrupted which meant… Hermione frowned. This meant that Ron was helping Malfoy get up and out of bed. She pursed her lips. He'd get an earful too.

And that was something that Hermione was good at too. She had the entire lecture planned out, word for word, glare for glare. She was prepared to give it… right up until the moment she saw him.

The moment their eyes met, Hermione's anger flew away like a message with an owl. The grey orbs touched her heart instantly, and she could not move. There he sat, on a magic made wheelchair, goons on both sides, Ron behind him, and Hermione didn't have the nerve to walk up and yell at him.

In fact, all she wanted to do at the moment was cry. _This is insane,_ she told herself. After all, Hermione Granger did not cry. She yelled, she scolded, lectured, and taught, but she did not cry. No one could see her cry. She never let anyone. And she definitely wasn't going to start around a room full of Slytherin.

The tears in her eyes welled up on their own accord, and Hermione pushed them back down. She knew they were tears of relief but still, she couldn't let anyone see them. She had never felt more vulnerable then at that moment. The crowd in the room seemed to be staring at her, but Hermione didn't know for sure. She couldn't look at them… She couldn't pry her eyes away from his.

Draco's eyes, for a split moment, softened into a caring gaze. Then the moment was gone. He broke the eye contact with Hermione and glanced around the room.

"Well, I see all of you are as happy to see me as I am to see myself," he smirked.

There were chuckles at his remark, but Hermione didn't smile. She couldn't stop staring at him.

He could feel her eyes on him, and part of him wanted to squirm, but Malfoy's didn't squirm, and he wouldn't be the first to do so. Besides, he had a reputation to keep up.

"So, where's princess? Off painting his nails, perhaps?"

Crabbe and Goyle smirked stupidly as the crowd around them laughed. Hermione noticed that for the first time, they didn't look quite as dumb some of the people around them.

She swallowed and made her way towards Draco. She cut through the crowd, receiving looks of surprise and disgust, but she didn't stop before she was infront of Malfoy.

"You ought to be in bed," she told him, trying to make her voice as strong sounding as possible.

Draco's eyes pierced hers and his smirk grew bigger. "Yeah, and Hashim should be dead, the world's just not fair."

Hermione gave him as stern of a look as she could muster with the laughter going on around her. Ron looked very uncomfortable behind Malfoy and he wouldn't even look her in the eye. She'd have to deal with him later.

"Have you seen the professor?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I haven't _seen_ anyone in a week," Draco reminded her darkly. "And some royal brat is going to pay for that."

Hermione grew worried. The crowd was dispersing so she walked closer and bent near Draco to look in his face. "You can't take him on alone—"

Malfoy's eyes flashed. "I am more then capable of controlling a _princess_, mudblood."

The word _mudblood_ caught her off guard and for a moment, her face was a door into her heart. The pain in it was evident, and the hurt in her eyes was deep.

The moment Draco saw it, he regretted calling her that. He opened his mouth to say something, but her face hardened and she turned away. Malfoy would have kicked himself, but his legs would not corporate.

Hermione headed towards the door quickly. She was trying desperately not to cry again and it wasn't like her. Ron hurried after her, calling her name, but she ignored him.

It wasn't until she was out of the room, with the door shut behind her, that she stopped. Then the tears wouldn't stop. She cried quietly.

To her left, down the hall, a line of people were coming. At the head of the group was Hashim Azize, who had apparently heard of Malfoy's return. He was headed towards the door behind Hermione.

Chocolate brown eyes widened, and Hermione ran back the way she had come, nearly running over Ron.

"Her—"

Hermione held up her hand. "Not now, Ron."

She kept walking and after a moment of shock, Ron followed behind her. They walked right up to Draco's throne and Hermione took a breath and gave him a piece of her mind.

"I'm not someone you can just push around, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed at her. His smirk was gone and there was no hint of bullying in him. "You came back," he informed her. "Why?"

Hermione didn't let herself be drown in his grey eyes again. She refused. "Hashim's coming."

The grey eyes fell and then looked around the room. Malfoy pursed his lips. "Is that the only reason?"

Again, he caught her off guard, and she didn't have a clue of what to say. "And... you needed a good lecture."

A small smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Ah, good." He turned back towards her. "I knew I was in there somewhere."

With that, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her onto his lap. The door to room opened and Hashim stepped in.


	23. Confrontation

**Chapter 23 Only Draco's Mudblood**

The sight that met Hashim's eyes when he stepped through the door was not at all what he had been expecting. He had not expected Draco to look so healthy and he definitely had not been expecting to see Hermione Granger sitting on his lap. Apparently, no one else had either.

There was some gasps from around the room and almost everyone stared, but they couple's eyes did not leave each others for a moment, like some sort of stare down. Then Hermione blinked let her eyes drop and both turned to look at Hashim.

Draco slid his arm around Hermione's waist and smirked at Hashim. "Hello, _princess._ Did you miss me?"

Hashim didn't say anything but glared in response.

Draco's smirk widened. "I thought you did." Then the smirk vanished. "I definitely missed you."

Hermione shifted her gaze back to Draco and her eyes softened slightly. Part of her wanted to yell at him and jump off of his lap, but the rest of her heart just wouldn't comply.

She glanced over at Hashim and noticed he wouldn't take his eyes off her. She frowned at this before deciding to play along.

"We have much to discuss," she declared leaning back in Draco's lap and keeping her eyes on Hashim. "Perhaps you'd like to start with the poisoning of a fellow house mate."

Murmurs were heard around the room and Hashim turned slightly red. But he only scowled all the more. "You think you're a real smart witch, don't you?"

"The smartest," Draco told him, leaning his head against Hermione's. He glared at Hashim. "That's why you're afraid of her."

The prince clenched his fists. "I do not fear her. I don't fear anything." He remembered his company and put on a show. "She's simply a know-it-all."

Some of his followers chuckled at this.

Hermione sat up and glared at him.

"And you're a know-nothing-at-all," Draco mimicked causing everyone else in the room to giggle.

Hermione sent a look back at him, letting him know she could take care of herself, but he ignored it. She looked back over to Hashim just in time to see him take a step forward.

"Don't mock me, Malfoy," he threatened. "You may think you have everyone on your side, but you're helpless. Look at yourself; it's pathetic."

Grey eyes flashed at him. The room was filling with spectators, and many were talking and pointing at them.

Hermione stood up and faced Hashim. "Attacking someone when they are down is a sure sign of cowardice."

The room hushed.

Hashim drew his wand. "Shut up, mudblood. You're too low to enter this conversation."

"Yet I'm not the one who would be so low as to attack a cripple."

Draco sat up at that remark. "Hey!"

The two facing off glanced back at him.

"I'm no cripple," he snapped. Then he leaned back in his seat. "Not permanently, anyways." Draco smirked at Hashim. "No pathetic root of yours can kill me."

Hashim glanced down at the door and then back at him. "You're illness has to do with weak blood."

At that, the Slytherins in the room erupted in shouts. Draco was immediately on the edge of his seat, his gaze deadly. Crabbe and Doyle looked ready to rip their master's enemy to pieces. Ron involuntarily had been stepping backwards, now he turned and left the room, searching for help.

Hermione watched the reaction of those around her. There was apparently no greater insult to a Slytherin then to doubt their blood. They were purebloods, after all, and they prided themselves at it. She glanced at Malfoy. To think that he had used to worse insult on her… It hurt more then she liked to admit.

She locked eyes with Draco. His gaze met hers and for a split moment, something passed between them, letting Hermione forget the doubt she had. Draco Malfoy was no longer her enemy. Enemies were not telepathic.

Hermione let the conversation end as she walked towards Hashim. He wasn't watching her. He was staring at the Slytherin around the room, surprised at their reaction, but loving it all the same. She walked right up and slapped him across the face.

He recoiled in horror and the room went up in chaos. Slytherins attacked Slytherins, some with wands, some without. Hashim threw himself at Hermione, pushing her to the floor. Her wand came out instinctively and she held it to his throat.

Crabbe and Goyle were immediately in guard mode, pushing every back from Draco, but he wasn't interested. He bent forward, searching for Hermione, but he couldn't see her.

Slowly, and with a good deal of concentration, Draco pulled himself to his feet. He stood weakly and scanned the crowd. Taking out his wand, he set up a firecracker at the ceiling.

That got everyone's attention.

"This fight is not just about us," Draco declared. "You have turned this into a war, princess, and I hope you're ready for it."

Hashim slowly got to his feet to face him, acutely aware of Hermione's wand not far from him.

"Glad you finally caught on," he snapped back at him. "What are your terms?"

"We're in Hogwarts," Draco informed him snidely. (Just in case he was too stupid to know, which wasn't something Draco was ready to contradict at the moment.) "Therefore we do it the Hogwarts way."

Dark eyes glared back at him and Hashim crossed is arms. "Which is?"

A small smirk slid onto Draco's face. "Ever heard of quidditch?"


	24. BiQuidditch

Sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter. Figuring out Bi-Quidditch was harder then it would seem, and was being dumb and not allowing me to upload a chapter for **OVER FIVE DAYS**!!!!!!Even now I had to export an old chapter and paste this one into it. Thanks CherryBlossoms016

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 24 Only Draco's Mudblood   
**

Much to Hermione's surprise, Hashim had heard of quidditch. They played it in Saudi Arabia as well, or a version of it anyways. They played bi-quidditch, where there were two teams, twice the size of a normal one. Hashim even claimed to have won a medal from it.

Draco blew that off with a roll of his eyes and muttered something about princesses making themselves their own medals, but Hashim didn't hear him. If he had, there would have been another fight

Hermione wasn't all together sure there would not be another fight anyways, so as quickly as bi-quidditch was set, she had Draco wheeled out of there. It had taken her a good five minutes to get Draco back into his seat and another ten to get him out of the room.

_So much for doing it the Hogwarts' way, _she thought as she led the parade of several excited school members. It seemed like the entire school was there, and everyone was excited about playing bi-quidditch.

Hashim had suggested it, and Draco, never being one to back down agreed.

As Hermione understood it, Bi-quidditch was the same as normal quidditch save for a few exceptions.

There were twice as many Buldgers. (4) **Therefore,** there were twice as many beaters on each team. (4) There were twice as many nets for each team. (2) **Therefore, **there were twice as many Keepers on each team. (2) There were twice as many Quaffles. (2) **Therefore, **there were twice as many Chasers for each team. There were twice as many Seekers for each team. (2) **BUT** there was still only one Snitch. 

And the last two differences were the ones that concerned Hermione the most.

There were **no contact fouls**. There were **no replacement teams**. 

Any type of contact was fine. Holding onto another's broomstick, smashing into each other… Any thing. The thought horrified her

People had been known to get seriously hurt in quidditch. No replacements meant that if someone got hurt enough that they couldn't play, the team lost a player, and the game went on

That was Hashim's main point. He had kept saying when he described the last two rules. _The game goes on,_ his stupid voice still seemed to be repeating itself to her

Hermione knew from the look in Draco's eyes that he had every intention of playing. Hopefully he would be ready in time

In one week they would sit down and declare teams. In one month, they would play one game. That was their war

She had no doubt that if the fighting continued there would be another game and another… and another until someone backed down. But between Hashim and Malfoy, she really had no idea who would first

… Or if either ever would

Hashim had run pretty quickly away from that tower a week ago, but Hermione also remember Draco running from her the day she punched him during third year. Of course that had been three years ago… He'd changed since then… sort of.

Draco glanced back at Hermione from his seat in the wheelchair. He preferred her walking besides him. He liked looking out of the corner of his eye and seeing her there.

Ron walked where Hermione should have been. Crabbe and Goyle walked ahead. Malfoy considered telling Hermione and Ron to switch places, but that might arouse questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet

"Weasley," Draco began. "We're going to need to put a team together.

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. "We?" He stared at Malfoy. "Meaning you and… me?

"Do you see another Weasley around here?"

_True enough_, Ron thought. "Uh yeah…" he stammered. "**We**'ll need to do that.

Hermione tried not to smile at the awkward conversation taking place in front of her.

Draco nodded towards Ron. "You interested?

Ron's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "You mean me, in quidditch?"

Grey eyes rolled and Draco shook his head. "No, I meant your sister in soccer.

"Why would you want—" Ron frowned

"You!" Malfoy snapped. "Quidditch! Interested?

Hermione barely kept herself from giggling.

"Oh," Ron looked away and swallowed. "Can… Can I think about it?

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only if your brain works.

Ron ignored that remark, concentrating on how the best way would be to ask a touchy question. "What.. what about Harry?

There, Hermione saw Draco tense. He closed his eyes let out quick angry sigh. "Potter is not my enemy anymore.

Hermione's eyebrows went up. "Can I quote you on that, Malfoy?

He turned in his seat and disarmed her with his eyes. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend—" he winced. "Well, to a point."


	25. Apology and Question

(It has come to my attention that I have neglected a character, not Harry though I will put him in more. I, having never read the books, completely forgot Ginny Weasley. I don't know much about her, so cut me some slack while I try to get her in character. But I hear that she is friends with Hermione and should be in

Also, you guys should know that I deleted my two author's notes and that is why your computer might say you have already read these chapters.

I have been told that Ginny and Harry are a couple, but this is a Dramione story. So I want a vote. Yay or nay. Tell me in your review

One last thing, if you have any idea of characters who plays quidditch you want me to put in, let me know since I'm a delinquent and don't read the books.)

**Chapter 25 Only Draco's Mudbloo   
**

Ron left them to find Harry and talk to him when they reached the hospital wing. He hadn't been gone for five minutes when Draco made a declaration

"I am not going back into that room, Mione," he said stubbornly. "And no number of Death Eaters could make me."

She let out a sigh.

"I've spent a week in that place, unable to leave; there is no way I'm going back into that prison.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and crossed their arms. They looked at Hermione, almost expecting to have to fight her for their master's wishes. But to all of their surprises, she agreed

"I can't blame you, Draco," she whispered, letting her hand slip down to touch his shoulder.

Draco closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Go and tell our fellow housemates tonight I'll be sleeping Slytherin style. "

The two couldn't have looked happier as they took off down the hall, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. The hallway was empty so it left just them.

Hermione began to push the wheelchair after them, but Draco slammed the breaks on it.

"What are you— "

He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and she stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes fell to look at their hands touching. Draco slowly turned his head and caught her gaze.

"Mione," he whispered

Hermione nearly closed her eyes when she heard him call her that, but she could take the thought of dropping her eyes from the grey ones that held her captivated. Her heart felt like it was melting from ice to mere condensation.

Without letting go of her hand or eyes, Draco led her around to the front of the wheelchair, and before Hermione quite knew what she was doing, she found herself on his lap again. This time, however, it was not nearly as scary. With one last look into her face, she dropped her gaze and settled into his arms

Draco held her close and said nothing for a moment. He kept his arms around her, and dipped his face into the folds of her hair, breathing her scent. He memorized it like a security code to a most precious valuable.

He swallowed before speaking. "Mione," he began slowly. His voice was less confident then normal and almost slightly shaking.

Hermione tightened her grip on his automatically

He rested his chin on her head. "Mione, I've never been one to make apologizes. The words: I'm sorry, never really escaped my lips before. I—

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes opened slightly. A small expression of surprise lit up her face.

"Apologizing is like admitting you were wrong and they were right," Draco continued. He sighed. "That's not in my nature, Mione. It's just not, but—

Hermione pulled back to look at his face. Her eyes searched his questioningly and he let out a small nervous chuckle.

"But for you," he said firmly. "For you, I'll do it."

She caught her breath and searched his face

"I'm sorry," he whispered

Hermione melted into his embrace.

Ginny Weasley didn't really know what to do with the news that Draco Malfoy had woken up. Her brother didn't seem too confident about him, but Harry had insisted that Draco had changed.

She shrugged. He would know

Sitting by the quidditch field, watching him practice would have seemed like a waste of time to most girls, but for Ginny it was a nice break from the busy hallways. She could work on her homework there, feeling the pleasant breeze and look up just in time to see someone make a goal or watch Harry catch the Snitch

Practice was ending when a small shape bounded away from Hogwarts and headed towards them. As it drew nearer, Ginny recognized her brother, Ron

Harry joined her and she smiled at him

"Nice practice," she said quietly

"Thanks. "

Ron came up, gasping from his run. His eyes were excited and he tried to catch his breath and talk at the same time.

"Dra—quidditch Harry—we –

"Whoa. Ron take it easy," Harry told him. "Catch your breath. Then tell me.

Ron nodded and obeyed. When he could finally talk it all came out in a rush

"Draco woke up and he's already declared war with Hashim. They're going to kill each other, but the good news is they're going to do it in quidditch. They're going to play Bi-Quidditch, which is what they play in—wherever Hashim is from—and the teams are twice as big. There's not back ups… it's insane." Ron had to stop to take a breath .

Ginny and Harry just stared at him.

"Bi-Quidditch?" Harry asked

In less then twenty seconds, Ron outlined the differences between quidditch and bi-quidditch. The expressions on his listeners' faces were priceless.

"The best part is," Ron concluded. "Is Draco wants us on his team. Both of us, Harry. You and Me!

Ginny's eyebrows went nearly to the top of her forehead.

"Ron," Harry said calmly. "Those rules are insane. People could get very hurt. They could even die. It's suicide.

The red haired boy looked devastated. "Oh.

"It would be plain stupid to do it," Harry continued enfatically. "There's no fouls, no objections. It's would almost be like dualing in the air! Your parents would kill us.

Ron's eyebrows went up. "So it's out of the question, huh?

Ginny sighed and looked between Ron and Harry

"Absolutely," Harry insisted. He paused for less then a milasecond. "We are totally in."


	26. Who is In

_Author's Note _

_Sorry for the lateness of the update. I was trying to get the teams perfect. It's so difficult… the work of a fan-fiction writer is just never done. If you any of you have a problem with the team let me know. Only a few are actually named on Hashim's team. _

**Chapter 26 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque took off down the hall, running as fast as his small legs would allow him to. He had to dodge a lot of people and nearly ran into a few doors, but he wouldn't stop. He was panting, gasping for breath, but he couldn't stop. The news was just too good to be true.

Draco was awake. His hero was awake.

Not only was Draco awake, but apparently, he had already agreed to take on Hashim in Bi-Quidditch. The news was all over Hogwarts. People were already taking sides. Those that didn't know Hashim seemed a little skeptical as to why he was worse then Draco, but amazingly enough, most of the Slytherins were on Malfoy's side.

The news that Draco had the team open to all houses had spread just as quickly. Star players were already judging as to who would play what. It was a game of strength. Only the strongest would be chosen, and many were eager to prove they were strong enough.

Jacque wasn't as excited about the game as he was that Malfoy was awake. He had just returned to the Slytherin home room when he heard Crabbe and Goyle proclaiming the good news like they were prophets. His reaction had just added fuel to their fire. Jacque had jumped in the air and let out a whoop, causing any one who was not sure what side they were on to decide fast and either whoop back and boo wildly. Few booed.

Jacque skidded to a halt when the door in front of him opened abruptly. Though he tried to stop, he still nearly ran over Ron Weasley.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Jacque gasped, trying to breathe and talk at the same time. "Draco's—Awake!"

Harry and Ginny walked up behind Ron and glanced at each other.

"Uh, yeah," Ginny nodded.

Harry smiled. "We know, Jacque."

Ron shook his head. "Yeah really, I was there when he woke up."

Jacque's eyes lit up and he started asking questions. "Is he okay? What did he say? Do you know where Hermione is? She'll want to know…"

Ron's face nearly turned the color of his hair. "Whoa. What?"

Harry stepped in. "Hermione knows, and I think he's fine." He glanced at Ron to be sure.

Ron just shrugged.

Ginny could tell that the boys obviously didn't know how to get anything done without her. "I'll bet," she said stepping forward and addressing Jacque. "That Malfoy will be very happy to see us. Let's go find him."

Jacque had caught his breath by now and his eyes lit back up. "Crabbe and Goyle said he'd be coming to the–"

The door across the hall opened up and Hermione, pushing Draco in a chair, came in. Malfoy was leaned against the back of the chair, obviously tired and nearly asleep. But the noise in the hall quickly made him open his eyes.

Jacque took off down the hall. "You're awake!"

A blonde eyebrow went up. "If I must be."

Ginny stood her ground, but didn't come any closer. She glanced back at Harry and Ron, waiting for them to do something, but neither moved. They both seemed transfixed by Hermione's hand on Draco's shoulder. Ginny gaped slightly then caught herself and smiled.

Hermione had noticed. She smiled awkwardly and shrugged. Her brown eyes were nervous but sparkling. 

Ginny giggled and mouthed, _Tell me later._

She nodded.

Jacque stood near Draco's side, telling him about Hashim's latest exploits when Draco turned and locked eyes with Harry.

"Stare much, Potter?"

The air thickened immediately. Ginny went stone stiff. Ron glanced at Harry and then back at Draco.

Hermione removed her hand from his shoulder and Draco could feel her tense. Her mind immediately put up barriers and he couldn't communicate with her. Draco tensed.

Harry's eyes looked back at his from behind his glances and said nothing.

Jacque swallowed and spoke up. "Uh, rumor has it that you're allowing people from all of the houses to join the team."

Draco didn't look at him. His gaze was fixed on Harry. "Are you in?"

For a moment, Harry continued to be silent. "You tell me."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You're in, and so those Weasleys behind you."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Ron and back at Draco. "We're in?"

He nodded towards Hermione and smirked. "Mione told me you're the best." His grey eyes sparkled. "And the best is what I'll need to send our lovely Princess back where he belongs."


	27. Team Players

_This is to be a short chapter… I am sorry, but I just couldn't let you guys wait until Friday to find out teams. Consider this an update, as short and brief as it is._

**Chapter 27 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque raised down the hall, gasping for breath. Everyone was crowded around the pillar, murmuring and talking to one another. He pushed his way through the best he could.

"Excuse me… I'm sorry. Excuse me."

He managed to make his way through the crowd and into a position where he could see the team players.

**Seekers:**

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

**Keepers:**

Ron Weasley

Miles Bletchley

**Chasers:**

Ginny Weasley

Davies Roger

Angelina Johnson

Montague

**Beaters:**

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Jacque's eyes widened and despite the lack of moving space, he managed to jump up and down. He did receive several dirty looks for stepping on people's toes, but he apologizes and excused himself, running back the way he had come.

He had people to congratulate!


	28. Are you Together

It has been brought to my attention that there are 3 chasers in quidditch. I was unaware of this. So… Well, there's just for in bi-quidditch. Six just seems like too much. So all my readers know…

I think I must be spoiling my readers. Over half of you complained about the shortness of the chapter although I wasn't planning on updating until today. sigh I guess that's what I get for fan-fiction writing… \/ I love my readers! Complaining is so a Malfoy-ism. And thanks for those understanding people out there. Here is the LONG chapter you all are waiting for.

**Chapter 28 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque sat next to Hermione on the grass, watching their team practice. The team was made up mostly of Slytherin and Gryffindor and had been dubbed "Slyfferdor" by several onlookers.

Hermione personally liked the name, but she didn't always like watching them practice. They were rough, rougher the normal. Since Bi-Quidditch had no fouls, everyone agreed that is was best to train rough. Hashim would definitely strike low anyways.

The first couple days of practice had been down right brutal. Draco was just used to being up on his feet again and people were attempting to push him out of the sky. Every time anyone came close to him, Hermione cringed.

Roger Davies had made it his personal duty to toughen Draco up. He lunged at Malfoy and would often run his broom straight at his chest. The first time, Draco was hit hard and just barely managed to stay on his broom (thanks to Harry being right there) and the second time; he was able to dodge the strike just in time.

The third time however, Draco was more the ready. When Davies came after him, Draco spun and faced him head on. He waited until the last possible moment and then pulled up, hitting Davies right under the chin and flattening him against his broom.

Hermione would never in her life time agree to such behavior, but it did make her smile to see Davies get a piece of his own medicine.

Jacque's eyes were as wide as saucers when he watched the game. "They're up so high…"

Hermione smiled at him. "Do they not play quidditch in France?"

He shrugged. "They might, but I'm privately tutored, I wouldn't know."

"Oh," Hermione said, turning her attention back to her books.

"I'm glad I don't play," Jacque continued. "I'd be afraid of falling."

"So would I."

Jacque's eyes widened, as if he could not believe Hermione would be afraid of anything. "Is that why you don't play?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really. I just am not a sporty person. I'd rather be safe on the ground with a good book."

Her young friend nodded. "Me too. Books don't through you around… well, not the good ones."

She hid her smile and kept her attention on her studies.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's a personal question."

Hermione looked up at Jacque. "What type of personal question?"

Jacque knotted his eyebrows together very seriously. "A personal type."

"Alright…" she said slowly. "What is it?"

He looked around quickly to make sure no one could hear them and bent forward. "Are you Draco's girlfriend?"

At that point, Hermione was fairly certain she turned every shade of red there was in existence. The only one she had even talked to about her and Draco was Ginny. Ginny was certain that they were dating, but the technicality was that neither had actually stated they were.

Hermione had never kissed him. She'd been held by him, held him in return, and they both had even spoken into each other's heads, but were they dating? Dating was such an odd term, so fake… so seemingly unserious. What she and Draco had was more.

"I—I don't know," she responded honestly. "I really don't know."

Jacque nodded as if he understood but Hermione knew he really didn't. He couldn't, but the poor little guy tried.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball with him?" he asked softly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then out to the field. The Yule ball was the night before the big game. It would probably turn out to be a big intimidation festival between the two teams and Hermione did like the idea of being a pawn in their game. Yet Hermione still felt herself wishing to go.

"He hasn't asked," she whispered. "…yet."


	29. Where's Draco?

_Sorry about the lateness of the update. I wrote this chapter like four times before I liked enough to update. I'll have to update soon cause I left a cliffhanger… \/ _

**Chapter 29 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione waited for Draco after practice, but she couldn't find him. Somehow, he had managed to slip away without her noticing. She frowned. That wasn't like him at all. Everything he did was done so for all to see.

Jacque looked incredibly disappointed not to see his hero as well, but Crabbe and Goyle told him something and he smiled. He took off down the hall, as fast as his legs could make him.

The others watched him and glanced at each other inquiringly, but Crabbe and Goyle didn't stick around to make any explanations. They tried to follow Jacque, but neither could keep up.

"Wait," Ron called after them. "What's—"

But they were gone.

Ron exchanged a look with Harry. "I don't like this."

Harry nodded. "Malfoy's up to something."

Hermione looked down at the folds of her cape and said nothing. She bit the bottom of her lip and chewed on it. Her brown eyes were sad and distant. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"If Malfoy is up to something," Ron mused. "Shouldn't we find out what it is and stop him?"

"Why?" Ginny suddenly snapped, rounding on the boys like a lioness. 

The boys looked at her in surprise.

"It's Malfoy," Ron said as if that explained everything.

But Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and stopped. "Look, yeah, he's been alright this year—"

"Alright? He's on our side," Ginny protested.

"Technically," Ron began. "We've been on his side…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like that really matters?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably but said nothing. Harry sent her a concerned look and noticed Ginny's hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Hermione," he began. She tensed and he stopped.

Looking up, Hermione put on a smile. "I'm fine. How about the rest of you? Or have you decided to let this whole thing fall apart to get revenge on Draco?"

"Revenge on Draco?!" Ron gaped. "Revenge for what? Which thing exactly? And when on earth did you start calling him Draco?"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled at her brother. She turned. "Harry…"

"No," Harry held up his hand and shook his head. "Ron's partially right. We need to know, Hermione. Are you with him now?"

Hermione glared at him. "What? How can you say it like that? At everything we've been through?"

Ron winced.

"After everything that's happened, you accuse me of turning on you guys?!" Hermione shook her head. "Don't you understand? We're all on the same team, now. It doesn't matter if it's Malfoy's team or yours!"

Harry started to explain. "Herm—"

"No!" Hermione snapped. "No, don't talk to me."

She took off down the hallway and slammed the door to it shut.

Ginny turned and gave Harry a shove. "Brilliant. Look what you've done." She too left.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"How—?"

"Don't ask," Harry told him. "I don't know."

The tears that threatened to overflow from Hermione's eyes didn't stop at the pain of what Harry had said. It ran far deeper. What if they were right? What if Malfoy really hadn't changed?

But then, what if he had?

Hermione wiped at her eyes and turned the corner, striding down the hall as if her cape was on fire. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She would have liked nothing more then to go up to the wall and slam her fist at it, but it wouldn't have done her any good. So instead she walked the halls, fuming.

How dare they? She wanted to know. After everything they had gone through together, they thought she would betray them? That she, Hermione Granger, would have feelings for their worst enemy? Absolutely not!

Draco Malfoy was not their enemy anymore. Anyone could tell that. He didn't challenge Harry anymore and stopped calling Ron 'Weasel". What more did they want to change in two weeks?

Hermione found that she had tears running down her cheeks despite the fact that she had not let them fall. She stopped for a moment. She couldn't go back to the Gryffindor home room. There would be too many questions and she didn't feel like answering them. Besides, there was a possibility the boys would go there next and she definitely didn't want to deal with them yet.

There was only one other place that Hermione Granger knew to go. Their tower; her and Draco's tower. Suddenly, a thought hit Hermione and she turned and ran towards the Slytherin home room.

The tower's entrance was left slightly open and Hermione didn't bother to make sure she was quiet about her arrival. She ran past the door and up the stairs before pausing. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before opening the door to the tower.

Hermione's face lit up in surprise.


	30. Hidden Talents

**Chapter 30 Only Draco's Mudblood**

The tower was covered in roses. They weaved around the pillars, in and out of bricks, and hung from the roof. Not only that, but they were still growing, getting larger and multiplying. It seemed like something that could only happen in a dream, magic roses.

Hermione felt her anger and frustration melt away. It was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. For one of the first times in her life, Hermione couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," a male voice said behind her. She heard the door close and footsteps approach. An arm weaved its way around her waist.

Leaning back into the soft arms supporting her Hermione said nothing. She glanced around the tower and then turned her head to face piecing grey eyes.

Draco smirked at her, an endearing smirk he wore only when he was very happy with himself. He watched for a moment and then took step back.

"Hermione Granger, are you speechless?" His face lit up in delight. "Never thought I'd see the day."

His laughter brought Hermione's voice back. "Yes," she whispered. "When you weren't there after practice, I thought…" She looked around the tower. "Well, I thought of many things but this was not one of them."

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm a man of many hidden talents," he stated with superiority.

Hermione started to smile. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes," he assured her. "I assure you it is."

"How about humility?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco winced and put on a show of consideration. "Well, some of my talents are so well hidden that not even I know about them—"

Hermione started to giggled and let her concerns of the day wash away.

Malfoy smiled back at her and reached for her hand. "Come on," he said, pulling her towards the railing. Suddenly, his broom was in his hand and he was over the wall, on it.

"Whoa, wait just a moment—" she began. 

But a white finger went to her lips and she stopped. Brown eyes met grey ones and time stood still.

Draco leaned forward so that his nose was almost brushing hers. Then whispered, "Allow yourself to be swept off your feet, Mione," and in less then a moment, she was sitting behind him on his broom, watching the ground disappear from sight.

Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around Draco tightly. Her chocolate hair flew back from her face and she hid her gaze in the folds of his cloak. But after a moment, Hermione began to look around, marveling at the sights.

"Liking it?" Draco called back.

She nodded and let out a shout. "Yes!"

"Just wait," he told her. "It gets better."

Then they were going straight up, and Hermione let out a little shriek between excitement and fear. Her tight on Malfoy tightened, but neither seemed to mind. Soon he level them out, as they passed right about the clouds, coming fact to face with a sunset.

Hermione caught her breath. "Oh, it's gorgeous."

Draco nodded ahead of her. Then continued to weave in and out of the clouds. Then suddenly, he stopped near one and landed on a silver one.

Surprisingly, Hermione found it held their weight. "Cagics," she said, understanding. "Magic maid clouds."

Her companion nodded and lounged on the cagic, pulling her down with him. They laid there for a while, just watching the sun melt behind the horizon.

"How did you know about this place?" Hermione asked keeping her gaze on the sunset. "I thought most of the cagics were destroyed."

"They were," Draco replied, watching her. He reached over and pulled a strand of hair away from her face. "But as I've said, I'm a man of hidden talents."

She smiled then and shook her head in amusement. "That you did."

Draco pulled himself up on his elbows. "What to see some of them?"

Hermione turned to him and noticed the coy smile. "I don't know," she played along. "Is it safe?"

"Absolutely not," he said, pretending to be grave. "What fun would that be?"

"Interesting point," she giggled, keeping up the persona. "I'm very intreeged."

Suddenly the joking dropped from Draco's face. "Come with me to the Yule Ball."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. He had such an odd, amazingly coy way of pulling everything off, and she loved it.

"Yes," she told him. "I will go with you."


	31. Melina

I believe a severe apology is an order. I know I have not updated in quite a long time. And for this, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I've been trying to write this chapter for a very long time. I've probably written over ten variations and hated every one.

To call it 'writer's block' would be an understatement. But I'm back now, and I promise not to leave my readers hanging like that again. I am so sorry. Please forgive my insolence. Malfoy would be ashamed….

**Chapter 31 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He stared at Hashim in utter horror. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't… but it was.

Malina was alive.

She wasn't supposed to be, Jacque told himself. She was killed… by Hashim! But there she was, standing next to him at the Yule Ball, looking like she was a half asleep.

Hermione was just as shocked as him. One moment, she was coming down the stairs, looking for Draco, the next she was staring at a walking dead girl. She shouldn't be so shocked, she told herself. This was Hogwarts after all.

Hashim was smirking. A dirty, evil smirk that Hermione wanted to slap right off his face. She clenched her fists and forced herself to stay calm.

Jacque came up beside her and took her hand. She looked down and noticed his eyes were full of tears, but they weren't happy tears. He was afraid; afraid that this wasn't real and was really just another cruel joke from Hashim.

Everyone was staring. It was as if the ball had come to an pause, like royalty entering a room. It was disgusting, revolting, and Draco Malfoy would _not_ stand for it.

He approached them straight on with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He spread his arms out. "So, welcome, _princess._ We were all hoping you would make it."

Hashim stopped and his smirk turned into a look of utter contempt.

"Tell me," Draco continued. "Would no living girl go out with you? Is that why you had to bring back the dead?" His voice had gone from fake cherry to utter disgust.

"I owe you no explanation," Hashim snapped. "You are below me. You are a complete waste of my time." He looked Draco up and down. "Everything about you disgusts me."

Harry came up and stood by Draco, crossing his arms.

"Would that include my country?" Malfoy asked darkly. "Feel free to leave it whenever you'd like,_ princess_. In fact, Potter and I'll help you pack."

A crowd around them was gathering, and Hashim took advantage of that.

"Tomorrow night, I will smite you down," he told Draco. "And I'll wipe the blood from the field with your body."

Draco glared at him.

Jacque stared at the scene with concern. He stood behind Ron who stood behind Harry.

Harry watched Melina. She looked like she had no idea what was going on. She wasn't even looking at anyone, but staring off into space like she was watching an old silent movie. Her eyes were dim, her face ashen.

He waved at Hermione and she nodded, coming closer to Melina slowly.

"You'll wipe the ground with my body?" Malfoy asked slowly. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that when you'll be dead?"

Hashim's eyes flashed. "Is that a threat?"

Malfoy's eyebrows went up. "Saying you'll be dead?" He rolled his eyes. "Now how would that be a threat?"

Hashim looked like he could kill Draco. "You had better watch yourself, Malfoy."

"Don't get upset, _princess_, you'll ruin your dress."

Hermione stood directly behind Melina now. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, murmuring something just soft enough that only Melina heard her.

Suddenly, Melina let out a scream and everyone jumped. She snapped out of her trance and fell to the floor.


	32. argument and a dare

**Chapter 32 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Jacque screamed his heart out when Melina hit the floor. He ran past Draco and Hashim, ran over to her and refused to leave her side. He took her hand in his and started to cry.

Something inside Draco snapped. He had no idea what and he didn't even bother to question it. He dropped his word argument and held Hashim at wand-point. Unfortunately, Hashim had somehow managed to get himself another wand since when he lost his over the tower and he raised it in response.

"You cannot blame me," he snapped as people gave him looks of shock. He spun on Draco. "It was your pathedic little mudblood that just muttered a curse…"

"A reversal curse," Hermione retorted quickly. "She was already under a spell. She was only partically aware of her own body."

Draco sneered. "Of course she was. No one completely aware of theirs would actually allow themselves near our royal _princess._" He stopped, and pretended to muddle over something. "Tell me, now did you promise her she could wear your tiara or did you rely on you natural charm to get her to go with you?"

Hashim's eyes narrowed angrily. "The lady I chose to escort is an actual pureblood…"

Malfoy took a step forward angrily and let out a dark laugh. "What good does that do if she's unconscious?"

Hermione looked back and forth between them before deciding to stay out of it. As much as she would love to walk right over and punch Hashim in the face, she didn't have time for it. Jacque needed her.

She knelt down next to him. "Melina's going to be alright," she promised. Waving a hand at Harry and Ron, she signaled them to come over. "Come on. Help me get her to the hospital."

But they weren't paying any attention to her. Their focus was solely on the standoff between Hashim and Malfoy.

The prince tightened his grip on his want. "I've had enough of this… of you. You are pathetic, below me, and I will not stand for this any longer."

"Feel free to scream and pass out any time you wish," Draco retorted quickly. His grey eyes were harder the stone as he stared at Hashim. "Then you won't have to stand for anything at all."

Crabbe and Goyle found this funny and started to laugh. Slowly, other people joined purely to break the awkwardness of the whole situation. It gave the teachers a distraction so they could get closer to the fight without arousing suspicious.

A couple of the teachers surrounded Jacque and Melina, picking up the sick girl to take to the infirmary. Hermione sent a final look back at Draco and Harry before following.

Hashim seemed to be thinking.

"I'm sorry, _princess_. Are you trying to think? There's no steam."

He glared at Malfoy. "I have a proposal for you, vermin."

"Sorry," Draco responded. "My bowtie won't go with your dress."

"The tournament is tomorrow," Hashim continued. "Let's make it tonight." He shot a look over at Harry. "Unless you're afraid?"

Glaring at him, Harry set his jaw. "You wish."

"Aren't you afraid of breaking a nail?" Draco smirked at Hashim. He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you drop your tiara, you'll never find it in the dark… then you'll go home both tiara-less and brainless... Oh, wait, you came brainless."

"Don't put it off, Malfoy," Hashim snapped. "Are we on, or not?"

Malfoy took a step forward and stood inches from Hashim's face. "On we're on and you're going down."

Hashim smirked. "No penalties. Don't forget that…"

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't."

Jacque sat next to Melina on the bed, still holding her hand. He sat there, waiting for her to wake up, hoping she would. His big brown eyes were wide and nervous.

Hermione stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. She was still dressed up for the ball, but it was over anyway. The boys were probably going to start the game, but she couldn't leave Jacque. She wouldn't leave him by himself, not after everything that had happened.

Slowly, Melina's eyes opened. They were dull for a moment, incomprehensively. Then they focused and lay to rest on Jacque.

The little boy beamed and leaned towards her. "Melina, are you… are you okay?"

Melina just looked at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

Jacque's grin went from ear to ear. "You're alive!" Then the smile faded and he leaned against her and cried.


	33. Do you love him?

Sorry for the wait. My own sister just had a baby so life has been a bit hectic. A baby boy, too. Micah is always crying…. So, I'll know what I'm talking about with this kid… Since he is living at my house for awhile, I haven't been able to write… for two weeks… I think I'm going through withdraws…

Plus, since I made you wait, I wanted this one to be good. I'm not satisfied with my last two chapters… I think I almost lost my grip on Dramione…. So I am rereading a ton of fanfic and watching music vids. Bringing the heart back………

**Chapter 33 Only Draco's Mudblood**

"Melina, what do you remember?"

She didn't answer Hermione at first, just stared across the hospital wing, but slowly she turned to face her. Hermione stood near the bed, just a couple of feet away and both pairs of brown eyes stared at each other.

Then Melina smiled. "I surprised him when I went to release Harry and Ron. Hashim was creating a time spell to release them when he was in class so that nothing would point to him."

Hermione frowned. "He was letting them go? Why?"

"Because he doesn't have the heart to keep them there," Melina whispered. She looked away again. "He acts tough, but inside…" She stopped. "He's a lot like your Malfoy."

Eyes widening, Hermione stared at Melina. _Her Malfoy?_

Melina continued. "When I entered, he cursed me. It was automatic response. I'd startled him, he'd reacted. My mind became almost detached from my body so he hid me. He wanted me to heal naturally. The body planted at the scene was a double, a fake."

She waited and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "He never meant to hurt me. Hashim doesn't hurt people. He threatens, he orders them hurt, but he doesn't do it himself. He can't."

Hermione's face contorted in disbelief. "He hurt Draco. He poisoned him."

But the girl shook her head. "No. It's not possible."

Hermione took a step forward. "Yes, he did. I was there."

"You saw him poison him?"

She stopped. "No…"

"Then he didn't do it."

Hermione was about to argue but stopped herself. It wasn't getting them anywhere. "Melina, how do you know that Hashim wasn't trying to hurt you… besides the fact that you don't think he could hurt people?"

Melina smiled and glanced down to watch a sleeping Jacque who lay beside her on the small bed. She ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "Because he's in love with me."

Dropping her jaw, Hermione sat down on the bed. "He... He's in love with you?!"

She nodded slowly with a faint smile. "Yes."

"How is he… How do you know?"

Melina laughed quietly. "The way he acts when I'm around; the look in his eyes when he looks at me…"

She winked at Hermione.

"You know the look. Can't you see it in Malfoy's eyes when he looks at you?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. She shook her head slowly, biting her lower lip. "No… I don't—I mean, I don't know if he loves me." She paused. "I see _something,_ I guess, but—I'm not sure if it's actually there or what it means… let alone if he actually loves me."

"Everyone wonders that now and then…" Melina whispered quietly, looking back down at Jacque. "Malfoy shoved Hashim off the stairs when they were moving because he threatened you. Sounds like love to me."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"But Hashim is in love with me," Melina continued. "And he would never hurt me intentionally. He thought I was you when I came to get the boys out."

"He wanted me dead," Hermione stated, her voice taunted. She swallowed and nodded. "Why? Whatever did I do to him?"

"Nothing," Melina assured her. "It's just revenge. Draco is the enemy and you're his girl."

Hermione turned slightly red at that, but didn't argue. She hadn't actually thought of it that way, but yes, she supposed she was Draco's girl. Even if they had never really techniqually dated…

The Yule ball, something she'd been looking forward to, had been a mess… so much for a romantic night with Draco in front of the entire school. She'd been planning everything for days. A test, to prove he really was with her now, no deception.

Kicking herself, Hermione let out a small sigh. He had changed, why couldn't she just trust him? She should be able to. In front of Harry and Ron, she was the smart girl under perfect control, but part of her still doubted.

How could Draco really be in love with her? She hadn't tried telepathy with him since he had woken. There hadn't really been a need and it was rather awkward. Hermione felt like she needed an excuse to do it and no good one had presented itself.

She felt ashamed of being in doubt. Melina wasn't in doubt and she had more reason to be. Hashim was in love with her… It was a stretch, but alright, Hermione would try to grasp it. Hurting Melina was an accident… well, if she could believe Hashim loved her, it was very possible.

Alright, that all made sense. She could accept that.

Melina watched Hermione process everything. Then without warning she whispered. "Are you in love with him?"

Hermione's head shot up and out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Are you in love with Draco?"

Her chocolate brown eyes widened. "I—I…"

"It's a simple question. Yes, or no?" Melina eyed her. "I know I'm not in love with Hashim. I've told him so. I can never love him, not the way he is. If he changed…"

She paused and looked down. "If he would only change like Draco had… then…"

Hermione swallowed.

"Do you love him?" Melina asked. "I need to know. Is it possible for you to fall in love with them when they change?"

For the first time, Hermione didn't know the answer to a question.


	34. Get Draco

Sorry for the delay… my internet has been out for over two weeks and I have been unable to update. I did so as soon as I could.

**Chapter 34 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Melina watched Hermione sit there, fumbling with the question. She asked her again. "Hermione, do you love him?"

Hermione swallowed and looked over at her nervously. "I—I.." she stopped, trying to control her shaking voice. "I…"

Suddenly, she was cut off. Gasping, Hermione put a hand to her chest. Pain shot through her and her eyes widened in shock.

Melina sat up immediately and grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulders as she began to sway. "Hermione!"

Melina's voice seemed so far away. Hermione looked at her, but it felt like she was in some sort of trance, watching someone else's life. This couldn't be real… nothing felt real, nothing but the pain…. She began to close her eyes.

When she began to loose consciousness, Melina began to shake her. "No! Stop it. Snap out of it. Stay awake!"

Beside them, Jacque began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the scene calmly. Then what he saw actually sunk in and he bolted upright. "Hermione?!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and then shut. She began to lean against Melina for support as she went under. Melina turned to Jacque.

"Get Draco! Now."

She didn't have to say it twice. Jacque did as he was told. He took off towards the Quidditch field as fast as his legs could carry him. It was slower then he would have liked, but as he reminded himself… he had just been asleep…

_Excuses!_ He told himself angrily. It was all a load of rubbish. Hermione was depending on him to get Draco, and he had to do it as fast as he possibly could. There was not time for being tired.

But he couldn't go any faster. His legs just wouldn't coroporate. What didn't help was that his mind was going a mile a second. He was still trying to understand what had happened. He wasn't sure if there was actually something to understand, though. The pain had hit Hermione instantly, so something must have caused it. But what?

Jacque's eyes widened as he began to try to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. After all, his hero would want to know everything… well, probably not, Draco would just do something… but Harry and Ron would. So he had better have some answers for them.

Draco and Hermione were linked, their destinies intertwined…. Right?

_**When the destinies of two wizards are linked, destinies that cannot be altered, an attachment can be formed where the pair are able to communicate without words. They can feel the other's pain and sadness, even hear their very thoughts. **_

They were telepathic… check. They did so when Draco was in a coma.

Could the feel each other's pain? Jacque didn't know.

Professor Dumbledore had said they would be able to, but Hermione had been fine when Draco had been in a coma. Would Draco know Hermione was in pain? Would he be able to feel it?

A small part of the panic in Jacque subsided slightly. He was still Draco Malfoy, his hero, his defender, and the one who had stood up to Hashim Azize. Jacque still had his undying faith in his hero. Draco would save the day. Jacque knew he would. Draco would know something was wrong.

After all, he was the one who had started the telepathy… No, Jacque corrected himself. That was Hermione. Draco had heard her thoughts and known what it was. Hermione had made the first step without even knowing it. Logically, then, Jacque would have guessed that Hermione would be the first to feel Draco's pain…

A gasp escaped from Jacque's mouth as a horrible thought occurred to him. What if she was the first to feel his pain? What if the pain she was feeling wasn't hers at all, but actually Draco's? It would explain the suddenness.

Besides, the Bi-quidditch game was already underway, Jacque realized in horror. And Bi-quidditch was a very dangerous game. It would be like a war zone out there. Draco could have been seriously hurt! Anything could have happened. If Draco was hurt, who would help Hermione?

Concern gave Jacque an extra burst of energy. He ran towards the playing field with renewed zeal.


	35. Fallen Hero

**Chapter 35 Only Draco's Mudblood**

For a brief moment, everyone on the quidditch field thought that Draco Malfoy was dead. He was lying still at the ground of the field, completely still. Ron stared in horror, all the mean thoughts he had once had toward Malfoy seemed stupid now, incredibly stupid.

And no one was more shocked then Hashim. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the ground, as if, somehow, a still Malfoy represented… as if it proved how easy it was to die… As if, it was Hashim himself. The look on his face said it all, and in that moment, Harry was certain that Hashim was no killer. From the look on his face, he'd never done it before.

Crabbe and Goyle were the first to move, but it was like slow motion, they turned and raced their brooms to the ground. They weren't even there yet when the jumped off and ran to their leader. He lay still, completely still.

Harry and Ron followed, slower. And slowly, one by one, everyone came down from the field. It was like a funeral march. No one said anything. No one dared to. A circle was forming around Draco's still form, and no one save Crabbe and Goyle entered it.

Neither one of them touched Malfoy. They simply fell to their knees and waited. It tore at Ginny's heart as she watched them. She leaned closer to Harry, wishing he'd do something… anything to change what had happened. But there was nothing to do, nothing could be done.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Crabbe whispered. "You must get up, you must."

Ginny shook her head and turned away. Her eyes burned as if she wanted to cry, but she wasn't crying for Malfoy. No, she cried for Hermione. This would break her heart.

Harry swallowed and broke the silence. "We have to tell a teacher. We'll take him to the school infirmatory to see if anything can be done…"

Before he could finish, Draco's body jerked and he let out a moan. His head lifted and he pulled himself up to his knees, clutching his chest tightly.

"M—Malfoy?" Ron asked slowly.

Crabbe and Goyle were beaming from ear to ear. They reached to help their master up, but he shook them off, demanding that he stand on his own. It took a moment, and his body trembled slightly, but he managed. Then he spun around and face them, grey eyes hard.

"Where is princess?" He demanded.

Ron stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. "Uh, Draco, you fell..."

"No kidding," Draco snapped agitatedly. "I know, Weasley. I was there."

Harry took a tentative step forward. "You should be dead, Malfoy. You fell over 200 feet."

"Oh, is that all?" he rolled his eyes. "Felt like a thousand. Now where is _princess?_"

Malfoy looked around, expecting an answer, but everyone was just staring at him. "What?" He shoved his blondish-white hair back with his hand. "Do you think this is some sort of circus? I am not a bloody clown!"

Ron jumped at that. "Uh, he was here, when you—uh—fell." He let out a nervous laugh. "He's, uh, gone now."

"Really?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Never would have guessed." He spun around and glared at Crabbe. "Find him. Now!"

Crabbe and Goyle couldn't move faster then they did at that moment. They were given an order and they followed it without question. Several other Slytherins followed them and they too went in search of Hashim.

Draco turned on his heal and started toward his broom, which had fallen several feet away. His hand was still at his ribcage, but his face was full of contempt.

Only Harry dared approach him. "Malfoy, listen to me, you should go to the infirmary."

Malfoy ignored him and picked up his broom. Then his face contorted in disgust. "I go where I want to go, when I want to go, and no one tells me otherwise, Potter!"

Harry forced himself not to react. "You could be seriously hurt…"

"_Princess _is going to be seriously hurt when I'm done with him," Draco spat. "You can take him to the hospital if you want. I'm not going back there again!" He stepped inches from Harry. "Got it?"

Harry set his jaw. "Hermione, Melina, and Jacque are in there…"

Draco stopped for a moment. "Melina is in there, Mione and the runt are visiting."

"That _runt_ could probably use your help…"

"With what? Holding his hand and telling him his girlfriend is going to be alright?" Malfoy sneered. "That's a girl's job… no better yet, that's your job." He turned and stocked off.

Ron came up to Harry and stood there. "What is his problem? He survived a 200 fall, you'd think he would be happy about it…"

"It's Malfoy," Harry responded drily, watching the figure disappear. "He's not happy about anything. Besides, he lost to Hashim."

"He's alive," Ginny said beside them. "He shouldn't take that for granted."

"Don't we all…" Harry muttered.

Jacque swung the door open to the outside and took off running. He ran towards the field but it was empty. Slowing to a stop, he slid to his knees and gasped for breath.

_No... No!_ his mind yelled. _No, no no…._

He pulled himself back up and started running to the far end of the field, looking up, looking everywhere. "Hello?! Is anyone here?"

Jacque slowed down, gasping for air still. "Hello?"

A rustling sound came from the left and someone stepped out from behind some bleachers. Jacque couldn't see who, only the shadow.

"Draco?" he asked hopingly. "Is that you? Oh, I'm so glad I find you…" Jacque trailed off when he saw the person's face. His eyes widened and he backed up slowly. "Oh…"

Hashim glared back at him. "Sorry," he sneered. "Not your precious hero. He's dead."

Jacque's face contorted in horror. "Wh—what?"

"Draco Malfoy is dead."


	36. After the news

**Chapter 36 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Draco Malfoy could not be dead. There just was no way. Jacque wouldn't accept it. It was Malfoy, his hero, his champion… He just couldn't be dead. Fate just wouldn't allow for it. Jacque wouldn't accept it.

But Hashim wasn't lying, Jacque could tell by his face. He really believed Draco was dead. Perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps Malfoy wanted him to believe he was dead. But that didn't make sense. That would mean Draco lost to Hashim and Jacque wasn't willing to accept that either.

"No!" the cry came tearing out of him without Jacque even realizing it. "He's not dead. He's not!"

Turning on his heal, Jacque raced towards the school. His eyes were full of tears and everything became blurry to him. This couldn't be happening, he kept telling himself. This wasn't happening…

But it was, and he knew it. He knew more than he wanted to at the moment. Draco and Hermione were linked. Their destinies, intertwined. If Draco died, what would happen to Hermione?

The shocking realization left Jacque numb. She would die. Her destiny wouldn't exist with Malfoy. She would no longer be able to live.

_No, no…_

Nearly tripping through the archway, Jacque ran straight into someone and fell to the ground.

"He fell _how_ many feet?!" Melina demanded. She and Hermione sat side by side, staring at Ron, Harry, and Ginny with wide eyes.

"Two hundred," Harry told her. "At least."

Melina shook her head. "He should not have survived that."

Hermione swallowed and pressed the pillow closer to her chest. It still ached, but the pain had subsided for the most part. Everything made sense now, well almost. She had felt Draco's pain, but… why? Frowning, she made a mental note to do some major research.

"I didn't think he had," Ron said, looking as if he still didn't believe it had actually happened. "Blimey. He was just laying there and then poof! He was getting up with his hand to his chest. Poor bugger. Must have hurt like…" He stopped and his face went sheepish. "Like a hot place.

"It probably did, Ronald," Hermione whispered. "But he was okay? Seriously okay?"

Ginny smiled softly and sat down next to her. "Yes, Hermione, he was. He's the same smart mouthed Malfoy we've always known."

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered sourly. He coughed when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

Melina watched the exchange with interest, studying all of their faces carefully. Her eyes went first to Ginny's and saw the love of a friend, then Ron's and nearly laughed at his innocent banter. When her eyes went to Harry she noticed that he seemed generally concerned for Draco, but when her eyes fell on Hermione, she knew the answer to her question.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" she whispered.

Hermione's head jerked towards her and they locked gazes. Hermione began to blush and slowly nodded yes.

"Watch where you're going, runt. One of these days, someone's going to run over you when you do that."

Jacque's head snapped up. His mouth gaped and his eyes widened. "D—Draco?"

"Who does it look like? _Princess?_" He stopped as he noticed the look on Jacque's face. "Oh, don't tell me that fall's gotten around already…"

Stumbling to his feet, Jacque through his arms around Malfoy in a hug.

"What the..? What do you think you're doing?! I'm not Hermione!" Draco pulled a startled Jacque back quickly. "I am not hugging post. I just fell 200 feet and all everyone wants to do is hug me or take me to the hospital!"

Jacque blinked at him in surprise. "But... 200 feet? Whoa."

"Yeah," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm really proud of that one." He looked around agrily. "You haven't seen _princess _around by chance?"

"Actually, yes!"

Malfoy's gaze hammered down on him. "Where?!"

"Back in the quidditch field," Jacque began. "He told me you were dead."

"Oh, like I'd give him that satisfaction," Draco snapped. "That's like asking Granger to fail a quiz…"

"Hermione!" Jacque slapped his own head. "Draco, Hermione's in trouble! We were in the infirmary and she started clutching her chest and everything. It was awful! I came looking for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the younger boy's reaction. "My hero…" her muttered sarcastically. "Too bad you couldn't have gotten here sooner, like when I was having the exact same problem!"

Suddenly, Jacque stopped and a hurt expression came over his face. "I was only trying to help…"

Malfoy let out a sigh. "I know, but I really want to kill that bugger."

"Who? Hashim?"

"Yes."

Jacque's eyes widened in horror. "You can't kill Hashim!"

"Why not?"

"Cause… cause…" Jacque looked around in desperation. "That's murder!"

"And what he was trying to do with me wasn't murder?" Draco snapped. "This is the second time I've nearly died by his hand, and no one gets away with that. I'm a Malfoy, for crying out loud. I was born into a family of profession avengers! And I will not, can not sit back and let that royal pain the rear get away with this."

He gritted his teeth together. "Come on, runt. We're going to give our little princess a going away present."

Jacque hurried after him and Malfoy started down the hall. "A going away present? Hashim's leaving?"

"Yes," Draco told him. "He just doesn't know it yet."


	37. What Hashim Deserves

**Chapter 37 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Hermione wrung her hands together, trying to figure everything out. "Alright, so… one thing I need to understand is, did Hashim have anything to do with Draco's fall?"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other but Ginny shook her head no.

"I don't think so," Ron said slowly. "He wasn't even near Draco when the buldger hit him."

Ginny frowned from her seat next to Hermione. "Hashim did look really shocked when Draco fell."

Hermione exchanged looks with her friend, noting that it was the first time she had actually used Malfoy's first name. She smiled in gratitude. Ginny simply shrugged and winked back at her.

"He looked horrified afterwards," Harry spoke up, not paying attention to the silent conversation between the two girls. "From the look on his face, I don't think he's ever seen a dead person before. There's no way he's a killer."

"Then why did he try to kill Malfoy before?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he did," Melina began slowly.

"Then what happened to Malfoy to put him in a coma?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, really," Ron rolled his eyes. "He didn't just get that herb in his system by falling out the tower."

"No," she agreed. "But that same herb that can put people in a coma and harden their veins is used as a medicine. Hashim was treating me, remember? He could very well have had it on him because of that. If Draco even had the smallest of cuts from falling, he would have been infected."

"So, you think it was an accident?" Ron double checked, still not certain.

"Yes, exactly."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I don't think Mal—Draco will by that."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "He'll never believe Hashim's not a killer."

"I'm not sure, I do," Ron muttered.

"He's not a killer," Melina insisted. "Just a scared kid."

"Just a scared kid?" Ron interjected. "He's spoiled rotten, annoying, self centered, and a real nagging pain!"

"Sounds familiar," Ginny teased.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, Ron," she smiled. "You're far from spoiled."

"Uh, thanks… I think."

Harry smiled at the brother and sister banter. "Malfoy will seriously hurt Hashim when he finds him."

"No," Hermione said suddenly. "Draco will kill him if when don't find Hashim first." She stood and looked around at them. "Let's put an end to this once and for all. Who's with me?"

Jacque led Draco towards the back of the quidditch field where he had seen Hashim. They ended up walking side by side because Jacque couldn't keep ahead of Draco at the pace they were going. He had enough of hard time keeping up with Draco at all.

Draco's grey eyes were hard and angry. His hair was slicked back from the rain that had once again begun to fall. Jacque couldn't help but think it reminded him of a warrior going off to a very serious battle.

Swallowing hard, Jacque spoke up. "Uh, out of curiosity… though I know mine usually gets the better of me… Why are we going after Hashim?" He quickly clarified when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. "I mean, what about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"Well," Jacque said slowly, carefully. "She could be in serious trouble. I mean, aren't you worried about her? I know I am. Shouldn't we check with her before we go after Hashim?"

"_Princess,_" Malfoy spat, "is the reason that she got hurt. He did this to her… He did it to _us, _and he _will_ pay for it! I will not allow him to escape punishment any longer."

"But… Her—"

"Mione will be fine!" Draco snapped, his grey eyes turned and burned fiercely into Jacque, daring him to contradict the statement.

Jacque didn't dare disagree, but found that his curiosity once again got the better of him. "How do you know?"

This time, Draco didn't even bother to look at him. "Because." He paused for a moment before adding: "She doesn't have any other option."

Then it hit Jacque. Malfoy wouldn't even consider the possibility of something happening to Hermione. He refused to let the thought even enter his mind, so going after Hashim first wasn't a problem at all. She would be okay. He would see her afterwards and feel good about it. There was no option of anything else. Hermione had to be fine.

When the neared the end of the field, Jacque pointed and the pillar he had seen Hashim behind. A shadow came out from behind the pillar and froze to stare at them.

"Hello, _princess,_" Draco called. "Miss me again?"

Hashim turned and took off away from the field, and Draco broke into a run after him.

Jacque watched, rooted in his place. He should be running, he knew that; he should be going to get Hermione. He should be putting a stop to what Draco was doing, but he couldn't move. It just didn't seem right, his hero, killing Hashim.

He wouldn't really kill him, would he? Jacque wasn't sure. He could feel the tears burning the edges of his eyes. He looked around helplessly. It was time for him to be his hero's saver. He turned and ran towards the hospital wing.

Draco was quicker than Hashim, but only barely. Outside the field, Draco grabbed Hashim by the collar and threw him to the ground.

Falling with a thud, Hashim rolled onto his back and faced Draco wand at his throat. His eyes widened in horror and he swallowed.

"Don't…"

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. He pressed his wand harder against Hashim's neck. "You don't deserve to talk. You don't deserve to live."

Hashim's face contorted in anger. "You don't deserve _her_."

"I said shut up!"

Hashim stopped and glared at him. Fear was still in his eyes, but there was something else in there as well. Something Malfoy grudgingly recognized.

"I hate you," he spat at Hashim. "I've always hated you. I knew you were trouble the moment you arrived. You've been nothing since."

"You owe me," Hashim retorted.

"I owe you nothing!" Draco snapped. "You are revulting!"

"I am just like you!"

Draco shook him. "No, you are nothing like me. You hear me? NOTHING!"

"She never would have stopped hating you if it weren't for me." Hashim whispered it, but he might as well have yelled. It pierced through Draco like a dagger.

**(Author's note: I figured if I wrote at the end, some may actually read this. I might get an answer to a much needed QUESTION instead of just 'update soon'. This chapter is the third from the last. Yes, sadly, this story must come to an end. It cannot last forever. **

**However, shortly after this ends, I will be starting another story that I hope many of you will read. Really. It will take place after Hogwarts. IT will consist of Harry/Ginny and either Hermione/Draco and Ron/Luna or Hermione/Ron and Draco/Luna. I want your options on which. PLEASE?)**


	38. Cannot Kill

Jacque was surprised that finding Hermione and the others took as short of a time as it did. He had expected to have to search quite far for them or even have to go all the way to the infirmary, but it appeared that they were on the move as well. They obviously knew something was wrong and seemed just as concerned as he was.

Harry saw him first and called out to the others to point Jacque out. Jacque slid to a halt and nearly fell over because he was running so fast. He gasped for air and tried to talk at the same time. Unfortunately, all that came out was a bunch of coughing and wheezing.

Melina hurried forward and took hold of his shoulder to steady him. He grabbed hold of her arm, still trying to get the words out.

"Draco… going to… kill… Hashim…"

Hermione's eye widened in horror. She stepped back slightly and began to shake her head in denial. She had known he would, but she hadn't really wanted to believe she was right. It just wasn't possible to comprehend… Not her Draco…

"Don't let… him… Hermione," Jacque whispered hoarsely. "You… must stop… him from…"

She didn't wait for him to finish, but turned and ran blindly through her tears, back the way Jacque had come.

Draco stopped with the knife pressed against Hashim's throat. The prince's eyes were wide with fear and fury. They were so filled with them that Draco honestly didn't know which one was more prominent, and truthfully, he didn't care. He'd had enough. Enough of everything, enough of being threatened, having people he cared about threatened but mostly he had just had enough of Hashim.

But it wasn't Hashim who was on his mind when he heard his voice called. And his name hadn't been spoken out loud.

--

Hermione….

Hashim was staring at him, surprised that he hadn't moved. The knife was still against his neck, but he wasn't dead. Not yet, but Draco still looked like he wanted to kill him. The prince didn't dare move. He looked up at Draco like a deer in headlights, unable to control his own body.

--

The knife shook slightly in his hand. His fingers trembled with the desire to go ahead and slit the stupid _princess's_ throat, but also shook in fear of doing that exact thing. And it wasn't just Hermione's voice that was stalling him. It was something else entirely.

Conscience? No, couldn't be. Malfoys don't have consciences. They never had, why would he be the first? He had never been the first at anything. Not competitions, not houses… he always came in second best. Always. Usually to Potter, but this year, to a wanna-be royal who seemed to think he had the right to rule the world. Oh, he hated him. So, why on earth couldn't he kill him?

--Draco, please…--

He shook his head half defiantly, struggling with the debate going on in his mind.

--_You're not a killer, Draco.--_ Hermione's voice continued.

--He threatened you… He tried to kill me… He doesn't deserve to live--

--I need you…--

At that moment, Malfoy knew the battle was over. He could prolong it as long as he liked, but the outcome would remain the same. He couldn't kill Hashim now. It didn't matter whether or not he could actually commit murder. Hermione needed him and he knew killing Hashim would pull her away. No matter what the stupid _princess_ did, nothing was worth losing her.

With a last look of utmost hatred, Draco released his hold on Hashim. He stood up and looked down at him.

"Get up, _your royal lowness._ Get up and get out of here."

Hashim didn't have to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and ran. Draco watched him leave before his world came crashing down around him.

The knife fell from his hand onto the ground and his arms wrapped around his throbbing chest. Sliding to his knees, Draco bent against the rain. His shoulders shook and in the back of his mind, he tiredly told himself it was because of the cold and pain. Whether it was or not, Draco didn't care.

He wasn't sure if he was crying. The rain was going down his face so he couldn't really tell. His eyes burned but that could also be from the rain. He preferred to think he wasn't crying. Malfoys didn't cry.

But Malfoys did kill. He'd seen his father do it. He had only been nine at the time and it had horrified him. His father had lost control, something Draco had never wanted to do. Yet here he was, kneeling out in the rain, almost having killed a man, but stopped for a girl.

Lucius would have called him weak. Others: a helpless romantic. He was neither. None of the above. He couldn't kill… He couldn't lose her… it wasn't weakness, it was fact. But it was oh, so non-Malfoy.

Then and there, kneeling in the soaking ground, Draco decided he would no longer go by the Malfoy tradition. He'd had enough of it. It was time for a new tradition. The Draco tradition. New century anyway. He told himself he should feel better about his decision than he actually did, but it was very possibly the scariest decision he had ever made.

He was still on his knees when Hermione found him. By then, she too was soaked. She didn't know how far behind the others were or even if they had followed. It was the last thing on her mind and at that moment, she only had room for one thing: Draco.

She walked up to him slowly. He didn't turn towards her but he might have already known she was there. He certainly would have expected her to come, but he looked so numb, there alone in the rain. Her heart went out to him.

Draco felt warm arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and some of his shaking began to subside. Wet brown wavy hair swept down and clung to his neck and he leaned back against her, burying his own face in her hair.

She was whispering to him, but he couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the sound of her voice as his world faded to black.

Author's Note

My sincere apologizes for not updating. I have been incredibly sick. Came down with pneumonia. But I'm better now.

Also, the next story is Dramione. A full 79 vote to 5. KNOCK OUT!!

However, since I have been so sick, I do not for the life of me, remember my plot. Therefore, I might start another story while they are still in Hogwarts, hope you all forgive me.

One chapter left. Hope you review and have enjoyed this. Sorry for the shortness of it… I am still sick.


	39. The End Or is it?

Chapter 38 Only Draco's Mudblood

**Chapter 38 Only Draco's Mudblood**

Ginny sat beside Hermione on the bed, looking at the book in her friend's hands.

_**When the destinies of two wizards are linked, destinies that cannot be altered, an attachment can be formed where the pair are able to communicate without words. They can feel the other's pain and sadness, even hear their very thoughts.**_

"You have linked destinies," she whispered.

Beside her, Hermione said nothing, biting her bottom lip nervously. She knew what linked destinies were… or at least, she knew the definition. But she had never met, never heard the story of anyone who had gone through it.

And destinies that could not be altered were exceptionally dangerous. For people like that, their fate was sealed, for good or ill, life was planned out for them like a collision course.

Slowly, Hermione closed the book. She could feel Ginny's concerned gaze leveled on her. She turned to meet her friend's eyes and smiled softly. "Well, I guess that's that."

Ginny did not buy it. She put her arm around her friend's shoulder's and hugged her. "I'm sure it's not that bad," she told her.

"Yeah, I mean," Hermione began nervously. "There are worse things that could happen, you know? I could fall in love with my worst enemy." She let out a laugh and rubbed her eyes. "Oh wait, did that."

Beside her, Ginny nodded. "Well, at least your know your linked. You know he's the one for you, and you him."

Hermione turned and smiled at her friend. "Harry will catch on eventually. Just give him time."

"How much time exactly? We're not linked, Hermione."

"That you know of," she pointed out. "If you had asked me three months ago if I thought it was at all possible that I and Draco shared linked destinies, I would have thought you'd been bewitched."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, well. I would have too."

Hermione nodded, fighting the tears in her eyes. "Ginny, what if he doesn't love me?"

"What sort of question is that?" her friend demanded. "Look at the two of you. You're the very picture of romance. Enemies falling for each other under the flag of truce, taking down a bully from a far away land? I know I've read that in a book somewhere…"

The two girls started giggling again, nervous, uncertain laughter.

"I don't know if he loves me, though," Hermione continued, whipping at her eyes. "I know he cares for me, honestly, I do. But love?"

"You have a lifetime to find out," Ginny encouraged her.

"But I don't want to wait that long. I want to know now."

"Trust me," Ginny whispered. "I know."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, just being there for each other.

"At least you won't be going home un-kissed this year," Ginny spoke up.

Hermione just looked at her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…"

She shook her head.

"He hasn't kissed you?!"

Again, Hermione shook her head.

"What is he waiting for?"

"I don't know!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air and stood up, walking about the room anxiously. "He hasn't even tried yet. It's almost insulting! I mean, that's usually one of the first thing I guy tries, when he starts liking someone. And a person of his reputation," she paused. "Well, you'd think I would not be the first he's ever liked."

"One would think," Ginny agreed.

"Surely, he's kissed a girl before!" Hermione stopped abruptly and started biting her lip. "Is it so horrible that I wish he hasn't?"

Her friend gave her a sympathetic look. "No, it's not horrible. It's not likely, but it's not horrible."

Hermione thought about it a moment. "Who do you think…?"

"Don't go there," Ginny interrupted. "Trust me; you don't want to go there." She raised her hand up wearily. "Been there, done that, no hope."

Nodding, Hermione sat down. Suddenly, she started laughing. "Just look at us, sitting here, discussing our biggest life problems. Boys! We're hopeless."

"But at least we know it," Ginny smiled. "That's the first step in solving a problem: admitting we have one." She patted Hermione's arm. "Everything will be back to normal soon."

Hermione's face became worried. "Normal? I don't want normal. I want Draco."

Ginny hugged her. "I know, but…"

"We leave tomorrow for summer, Ginny," Hermione pointed out. "Jacque's going home, Harry will be stuck at his aunt and uncle's…"

She froze and looked at Ginny. The other girl nodded slowly. "He'll write you though, won't he?"

"I promise, I'll keep in touch," Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded again.

They sat in silence for a moment. "We're going to lose them, aren't we?"

"No," Hermione said, her voice suddenly certain. "No, we're not. We're not because they aren't going to leave us for all summer. We're going to get together. The five of us. We're going to get together, and we're going to do something…" She paused. "I just don't know what yet."

Ginny sat up abruptly. Her eyes began to sparkle. "I have an idea."

--

tbc

**I'M ALIVE!!**

**Surprised? Yeah, me too. But believe it or not, I thought I'd actually already put up the last chapter. **

**Yeah, I don't expect you to believe me. But here's what I have to say.**

**I've been in touch with a friend of mine, who by her amazing talent, has convinced me that I have to write a sequel… (it's one of my reviewers… love you all!!) and because of this, I changed the ending… like totally. So I left it open… **

**Mean, cruel… I know, but you'll have to live with it. Production date for next story… uh… beginning of summer. In fact… it'll be… May 15. There… you have a date. That's when I'm putting up the next installment…**

**For now, I am going to begin another story. It for BECOMING JANE. Please read and comment. **


	40. ANNOUNCEMENT

SEQUEL IS UP!!


End file.
